


Um pedacinho do paraíso

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Drama, M/M, sad fic, triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Zitao é um jovem de apenas vinte e dois anos que leva a "vida numa boa". Com uma carreira no ramo da fotografia apenas no começo, tem ótimos amigos e não se importa com relacionamentos amorosos de longa duração, o que às vezes incomoda os mesmo, mas Tao como sempre não dá muita importância a isso, já que a vida é sua. Mas as coisas mudam de forma brusca quando em um exame o mesmo descobre ter uma terrível doença, o que leva a tona todas as coisas das quais viveu fugindo, e ele se vê com medo de enfrentá-las, mas se não fosse pela presença de Kris, talvez tudo fosse pior.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 2





	1. Eu não preciso me apaixonar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pronta para Amar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636598) by Nicole Kassell. 



> Adaptação/ Inspiração no filme "Pronta para Amar"  
> Fic de 2014

Tao estava mais uma vez segurando aquela câmera profissional nas mãos. Várias pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, ajeitando uma ou duas coisas no cenário e nos outros preparativos para a sessão de fotos. 

Do outro lado da sala estava Luhan, seu assistente, e um dos melhores amigos que Zitao poderia ter. Sendo ambos chineses se davam muito bem, já que Zitao era menos experiente na língua coreana que Luhan. Viviam na Coreia do Sul há tempo suficiente para se acostumarem com os costumes do novo país. Queriam estudar e a Coreia parecia proporcionar uma das melhores faculdades com cursos de fotografia e, então, os dois resolveram se mudar e correr atrás de seus sonhos.

O dia ficaria agitado, com a agenda cheia. Zitao não teria apenas aquela sessão de fotos para fazer, havia mais dois ou três modelos a serem fotografados para revistas de moda. O chinês ali suspirou, olhando na pequena tela digital da câmera enquanto passava uma das mãos nos fios negros e bem cortados, praticamente raspados nas laterais. Os modelos não eram os únicos a chamarem atenção ali. O moreno era alto, atraente e tinha um charme que fisgava a todos. Tao tinha um magnetismo encantador.

Do outro lado, Luhan apenas ignorava a moça que lhe falava algo menos importante, observando Tao com seus devaneios enquanto preparava a câmera e as lentes que usaria. Vez ou outra chamava a atenção dos meninos que mexiam com a iluminação. Para Luhan, aquela era a profissão perfeita para o amigo, Tao se encaixava perfeitamente em tudo aquilo, sem contar que era realmente bom ver o sorriso de felicidade e satisfação em seus lábios.

Luhan queria apenas o bem dele, nada mais.

— Luh, vamos começar! Onde está a modelo? – disse alto o suficiente para não só Luhan ouvir, como os outros também.

Logo a trouxeram e Tao apenas se certificou do que se tratava o tema: fotos sensuais, porém sem vulgaridade. Seria fácil, tanto para ele quanto para a modelo a sua frente, tão profissional.

— Tao, temos a agenda cheia hoje, vai dar conta de tudo mesmo? – Luhan se aproximou, folheando o bolo de folhas de papel e lendo os contratos mais recentes, os estilos de fotos e as companhias as quais os modelos pertenciam. 

— Apenas nomes famosos! Como consegue? – Voltou-se para Tao, que ainda fotografava.

— Conseguindo, Luh... – Olhou a foto em sua câmera, pedindo para a modelo fazer outra pose. — Não tenho culpa se sou tão bom no que faço!

Luhan revirou os olhos, rindo. Tao se achava o máximo e de fato ele tinha razão, era um dos melhores fotógrafos da atualidade, o que deixava o chinês menor ainda mais feliz. 

— Sabe que tenho orgulho de você, né? – O menor falou, sussurrando ao ouvido do outro antes de sair dali, rumo ao escritório que havia no estúdio.

Tao com muito esforço conseguiu aquele lugar. Não era muito grande, nem muito pequeno, mas tinha o tamanho suficiente para ele e Luhan depositarem seus sonhos.

Os pedidos aumentaram cada vez mais, trazendo uma sensação de missão cumprida aos amigos que cresciam juntos, aprendendo coisas novas todos os dias. 

A manhã passou voando, assim como toda tarde até que a noite por fim deu sinal de vida. Os dois ali dentro se despediam dos ajudantes e dos últimos modelos que saíam. Todos satisfeitos e cansados, e com Luhan e Zitao não era diferente. 

— Eu estou morto, quero chegar em casa e tomar banho, depois me jogar na cama e dormir!

— Ótimo! – Tao riu. — Talvez você não seja o único, vamos logo. – Indicou com a cabeça para o amigo, indo em direção à porta.

Os dois saíram e foram para o carro de Luhan.

O lugar onde trabalhavam não era a única coisa dividida pelos dois. O apartamento quase no centro de Seul era outra coisa que aprenderam a compartilhar assim que entraram na faculdade. 

Demorou muito para chegarem por causa do trânsito, mas assim que puderam abrir a porta do apartamento, jogaram imediatamente suas coisas sobre a mesa, um ligando a televisão enquanto o outro ia tomar banho.

— Podia pedir alguma coisa pra gente comer, né? – Luhan gritava de seu quarto. O som de sua voz passava pelo corredor e chegava aos ouvidos de Tao que estava jogado no sofá.

O moreno olhou no relógio, sorrindo de canto e gritando em resposta que pediria duas pizzas. 

Não demorou muito para Tao sentir-se menos solitário ali, quando o animal de estimação deles subiu no sofá, latindo e lambendo seu rosto de forma amigável, fazendo o moreno rir divertido.

— Ah, Drako... Que nojo, eu mal sei onde enfiou essa língua! – reclamou, afastando o cão, que latiu mais algumas vezes antes de se deitar no sofá espaçoso.

Drako era um labrador amarelo, a coisa mais linda na vida dos dois chineses. Luhan ficou um pouco tenso quando descobriu que Tao adotaria um cão como aquele, de porte tão grande, mas os dois aos poucos estavam aprendendo a conviver juntos, já que o menor nunca teve sorte com animais.

Assim que as pizzas chegaram o moreno as colocou sobre a mesa. Luhan logo apareceu na cozinha, totalmente produzido.

O chinês menor tinha uma pele tão suave, levemente pálida e sem imperfeições – o que às vezes causava inveja em Zitao –, o corpo trabalhado e bem distribuído. Luhan era lindo por inteiro e poderia ter qualquer um aos seus pés. Os lábios rosados e os cabelos loiros levemente bagunçados lhe davam um ar mais adolescente, e com certa facilidade ele era confundido com um.

— Aonde vai? – O maior perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Baekhyun e Chanyeol me ligaram, eles vão passar a noite em uma boate aqui no centro, e eu vou com eles, claro! Preciso beijar alguém, urgente, se me entende.

Foi a vez Tao revirar os olhos, sentando-se à mesa enquanto pegava um pedaço generoso de pizza, colocando-o na boca.

— Tudo bem, você quem sabe. – A voz saiu engraçada por sua boca estar cheia.

Luhan riu, o acompanhando, mas o menor comeu apenas um pedaço da pizza, saindo apressadamente enquanto olhava para o relógio do celular, alegando estar totalmente atrasado.

— Vê se não enche a cara, e usa camisinha! – gritou de dentro do apartamento assim que Luhan fechou a porta.

Ele tinha ouvido, com certeza. 

[...]

— Ah... Não acredito! Sério? – Chanyeol gritava enquanto ouvia uma das histórias confusas de Luhan.

O final de semana havia chegado, fazia três dias que os amigos haviam convidado Luhan para sair e agora eles estavam reunidos no bar que sempre costumavam ir, próximo ao apartamento dos chineses. As luzes escuras davam um toque mais sensual e mais confortável ao lugar, a música não era tão alta e as pessoas eram educadas, tirando algumas exceções, quando Chanyeol resolvia ser escandaloso com o seu adorável _marido._ Zitao adorava passar a noite toda ali, bebendo e conversando com os amigos. 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram _casados_ , viajaram para a França buscando realizar tal sonho, concordavam em ter um relacionamento como àquele. Tao, com seu ponto de vista um tanto estranho, achava tudo muito apressado, corrido, pois eram jovens e poderiam aproveitar a vida de outras formas.

Ele, por exemplo, preferia uma noite de sexo casual a um relacionamento duradouro. Nunca se imaginou como seus amigos, junto à outra pessoa em um laço tão forte quanto o casamento.

Riu de si por estar pensando em algo como aquilo. Deveria prestar atenção em Luhan que ainda contava suas histórias, caso contrário levaria uma bronca. Balançou a cabeça livrando aqueles pensamentos e virou o copo, tomando mais um gole generoso da bebida forte. Estalou a língua voltando sua atenção ao chinês que estava vermelho de tanto rir enquanto contava pela milésima vez o que aconteceu a ele na noite da boate.

— Mas, então, você não deu seu número para ele? – Baekhyun estava com o cotovelo apoiado na bancada do bar com seu rosto apoiado em sua mão, fitando o amigo. Ambos empolgados.

— Não. Eu fiquei morrendo de medo, né? – O chinês mordeu o lábio inferior, ouvindo Baekhyun chiar.

— Não tem que ter medo, Luh. Se ele é gato, beija bem e tem boa pegada, dá o número, oras! – Ergueu seu copo ao amigo, tomando um gole em seguida. — Depois você dá outras coisas... – Lançou um olhar malicioso para Chanyeol que sorriu.

Tao soltou uma risadinha nasal, tendo agora a atenção de todos.

— E você, Tao, o que acha que devo fazer? – Luhan naquele momento queria um conselho e Zitao respirou fundo, pensando nas palavras certas para não magoar o amigo.

Era _péssimo_ em dar conselhos daquele tipo, e _todos_ ali sabiam disso. 

— Bom... Apenas abra as pernas para ele, relaxe e goze... Apenas isso. – Sorriu de canto, sentindo-se a vontade e satisfeito com o que acabara de dizer.

Diferente disso os outros três o olhavam abismados, paralisados. 

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a começar a dar risada, cuspindo em cima de Baekhyun que o acompanhou. Luhan apenas corou de forma violenta, abaixando a cabeça e fitando os dedos. Totalmente sem graça.

— Hum... Me desculpe, Luh, mas sabe que não sou bom com essas coisas de relacionamentos – disse em um tom de nojo.

— Esquece! – O chinês menor franziu o cenho, terminando o assunto ali mesmo. 

— Mas e vocês? – Zitao esqueceu-se por um momento de Luhan, puxando assunto com o casal ali. – Como anda o casamento?

— Ótimo! – Chanyeol respondeu, envolvendo o braço em torno da cintura fina de Baekhyun.

— Sim, estamos felizes.

Tao sorriu meio sem graça ao ver ao vivo a demonstração de amor do casal que agora se beijava na sua frente. Luhan ainda estava quieto, comendo e bebendo com certa impaciência.

— Não sei como aguentam essa vida de casados... 

— Você deveria tentar, Tao, falo sério! – As palavras de Baekhyun o tiraram de suas observações, o fazendo rir também. 

— Jamais, amigo. Estou ótimo assim, e eu não preciso me apaixonar ou viver um grande amor para ter uma vida feliz! – Se exaltou um pouco, calando Baekhyun.

— Tem certeza? – O menor o respondeu com um tom de voz mais baixo.

Tao às vezes era ácido demais com aqueles assuntos, o que acabava chateando seus amigos.

— Tenho – respondeu categórico.

[...]

O final de semana passou rápido e com ele veio a segunda-feira.

— Ahm... Só mais cinco minutinhos. – O moreno resmungava enquanto ouvia o som do despertador. 

Ao lado da cama estava Drako, que até então também dormia. Zitao ficava com ele mais tempo do que com Luhan o que fez com que o cão criasse mais afeto a ele do que ao outro.

— Drako, acorda, temos que levantar! 

Remexeu-se nas cobertas, erguendo a cabeça e vendo no relógio que estava atrasado.

— Ah, que droga! – Levantou-se rapidamente, trocando de roupa, escovando os dentes, penteando os fios negros e correndo até a cozinha para pegar algo leve para comer.

Luhan espantosamente já estava na mesa, terminando seu café da manhã, bem sério por sinal, o que incomodou o moreno de primeira, quando se lembrou da burrada que fez ao amigo no bar. 

— Não toma jeito...

— Por que não me acordou? – Tao perguntou exaltado, desesperado. Bagunçou os fios negros engolindo o seu café da manhã. — Nós temos um _photoshoot_ longo hoje! – disse com a boca cheia. 

Luhan cerrou os olhos e se aproximou, tentando entender o que o outro lhe dizia. 

— Desista e apenas coma, eu não posso sair de casa sem você e de qualquer jeito terei que esperar, anda logo!

Tao demorou mais meia hora entre tomar café e terminar de se arrumar. Luhan, como sempre muito paciente, ficou o esperando. Assim que saíram do apartamento Tao viu alguém conhecido, um _ficante_ de uma noite que passava pela rua, e como era muito educado – descarado, um sem vergonha – sorriu ao mesmo, acenando com as pontas dos dedos enquanto entrava no carro com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios.

— Não acredito que fez isso! – Luhan sussurrou para o outro, olhando o homem do lado de fora do carro, que ainda tinha esperanças de ver Zitao.

— Qual o problema? Ele é muito gostoso!

Luhan revirou os olhos. Quando Tao iria aprender que não era coisa de _gente grande_ fazer o que ele fazia? Como assim sair com vários homens? O moreno ao menos se lembrava do nome de meia dúzia deles, isso era loucura. Então com certa raiva, Luhan deu partida no carro e logo correram em direção ao estúdio. 

Todos já estavam lá, apenas esperando o fotógrafo e seu braço direito. Os dois se desculparam e foram se arrumar, o moreno logo pegando seus equipamentos, auxiliando e dizendo onde deveria colocar mais ou menos iluminação.

— Está tudo muito bom, vamos começar! – ordenou e logo começaram a trabalhar. 

Aquela sessão de fotos levou mais de três horas para terminar, infinitas fotos foram tiradas e Zitao sentia seus olhos e cabeça pedindo por um descanso. Suspirou demoradamente enquanto se jogava no sofá do pequeno escritório, apenas uma divisão que havia ali, no cantinho do estúdio.

— Está acabado! – Luhan chegou comentando, checando algo de importante nos arquivos do computador e rodando a cadeira na direção do maior. — Pode ir pra casa, se quiser, não há mais nada a ser feito hoje. – Olhou no relógio. — Sem contar que nem volto tão cedo assim, sairei novamente com Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

— Está ficando muito baladeiro, Luhannie... – comentou de olhos fechados, a cabeça encostada no sofá. — Ou essa balada já tem nome certo, altura e idade? – Abriu um dos olhos, fitando o amigo que ficava sem jeito.

— Não... Não é bem assim, okay? Estou apenas curtindo um garoto mais novo e-

— Veja só! Como você é safadinho! – Tao levantou rapidamente, enroscando o nariz de Luhan entre seus dedos, rindo e saindo dali antes que fosse morto por ele. — Estou indo, vê se fecha tudo.

O chinês menor suspirou, vencido. Sussurrou um _tudo bem_ , sabendo que Tao não o ouviria. 

O moreno agora estava sem a facilidade da carona – apenas Luhan dirigia. Chiou quando teve que pegar o vagão do metrô um tanto cheio, se espremendo entre os passageiros até encontrar um canto mais confortável.

Chegou em casa mais cansado, sendo recebido por Drako, que correu em sua direção totalmente animado. Acariciou um pouco o animal, indo para o seu quarto e tomando um banho longo e quente, relaxando. Depois de todo esse tempo, saiu de lá secando os cabelos com outra toalha enrolada na cintura. A campainha então tocou e Drako saiu correndo em direção à porta. 

— Ei, ei, sem latir! – Zitao o repreendeu, ainda secando os cabelos.

O moreno não se importava com a situação em que estava, conhecia todos naquele prédio e redondezas – e não era preciso explicar o porquê disso –, sem contar que já esperava a companhia de certo alguém naquela noite, havia escondido isso de Luhan, claro, porque o amigo mesmo odiava essas atitudes do moreno. 

Mas era uma sorte ele não estar lá para repreendê-lo. 

Ao abrir a porta viu, realmente, o que queria ver, e ele estava _tão_ lindo. 

— Rick! – Zitao disse pulando no pescoço do homem a sua frente. Logo ele entrou, ainda com o outro em seu pescoço. — Pensei que não viria mais me visitar!

— Oh, que ousadia!

Rick, ou Fréderic, era o francês mais lindo e _bom de cama_ que Zitao já havia encontrado na vida, se não o _único_. Ele era um conhecido de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, do ano em que tiveram que viajar para poderem se casar.

O francês era advogado e estava a negócios na Coreia do Sul. Foi uma questão de horas para que, em uma noite durante um jantar entre amigos, o casal apresentasse o francês a Zitao. É claro que o moreno iria se aproveitar daquela situação. Rick era lindo, gay e estava _totalmente_ disponível. Então depois do jantar ele mesmo fizera questão de levar o mais _novo colega_ até seu humilde apartamento, e naquela mesma noite se entregaram ao mais louco prazer.

Na manhã seguinte, com toda a certeza, tiveram que ouvir um sermão de Luhan que não conseguiu dormir direito, mas nenhum dos dois se importou realmente com aquele detalhe. 

— Hum... Eu estou de toalha, terá que esperar alguns minutos. – O moreno falou em uma falsa tristeza, arrancando um sorriso malicioso do francês.

— Mas eu gosto de te ver de toalha. – O outro respondeu, em um coreano carregado de sotaque.

— Deveria vir mais vezes me visitar, você está praticamente morando aqui na Coreia. Veja, está quase fluente na língua!

Zitao se afastou enquanto o maior ainda o observava andar em direção ao quarto. Fréderic tinha quase um metro e noventa de pura _gostosura_ e aquilo se encaixava perfeitamente nos padrões do menor. Não demorou muito até que ele se vestisse ali mesmo, sob os olhares alheios. Tao não tinha vergonha alguma. 

Foram até a cozinha, Drako ergueu a cabeça fitando os dois homens andarem e se sentarem a mesa enquanto o moreno menor pegava o celular.

— Quer uma pizza? Eu posso pedir.

O francês aceitou a oferta e logo o moreno discava os números, pedindo duas pizzas completas e deliciosas.

— Toma vinho, não é? – Abriu a geladeira, pegando duas garrafas de vinho. 

Quase uma hora depois, a pizza chegou e eles a saborearam juntamente ao vinho que estava deliciosamente gelado. Zitao não tinha uma boa tolerância para o álcool, ou seja, poderia beber um copo de algo alcoólico que já estaria zonzo e com dor de cabeça.

Não demorou e logo as duas pizzas foram devoradas e a garrafa de bebida também. O moreno não se sentiu satisfeito, então pegou mais algumas cervejas e tomou com o outro, sem se importar se a mistura faria bem ou mal.

Tempo depois – já com as latas vazias –, levantou-se da cadeira se apoiado desastrosamente na mesa, já cambaleando. O francês teve que segurá-lo para irem até o sofá. 

— Vai pra lá, Drakoooo. – disse zonzo, tirando o grande cão dali de cima.

Fréderic o assistia com um sorriso nos lábios. A noite seria longa. Ficaram quase duas horas assistindo televisão, o filme que passava era tão entediante. Zitao estava entre os braços do francês, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito enquanto tentava manter a atenção a sua frente, na TV, mas estava bem difícil.

Dado momento, Fréderic sentiu-se entediado, ignorando totalmente a televisão, fitando o moreno quase adormecido em seu colo. Ele então levou os lábios até o pescoço de Zitao, aproveitando que o mesmo estava à mostra, já que ele estava quase dormindo.

— Hum... O que está fazendo? – disse sonolento.

Os lábios de Fréderic subiam em direção à orelha do outro, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

— Acorde... – disse com uma voz carregada de sensualidade. 

Zitao apenas se acomodou mais no colo alheio, sentindo em seguida as mãos fortes percorrerem seu corpo, parando em suas coxas fartas. Ele de forma inconsciente foi abrindo as pernas, sentindo as mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço ficarem ainda mais intensos. 

— Vamos para o quarto... – comentou rapidamente, deixando suspiros sôfregos escaparem de seus lábios.

O francês apertava as coxas em sua posse, fazendo um vai e vem, descendo as mãos até o interior das mesmas, deixando Zitao ainda mais inquieto. O moreno se desvencilhou do outro, se erguendo e o segurando pela mão. Andaram apressados até o quarto, a televisão agora estava sozinha na sala enquanto Drako voltava a se apossar do sofá, subindo e deitando-se no mesmo, todo folgado. 

Rapidamente as roupas foram tiradas e jogadas pelos cantos, os dois já estavam nus, jogados sobre a cama.

— Estava com tanta... Saudade de fazer isso... Com você! – Fréderic dizia, enquanto distribuía beijos sobre o peito nu de Zitao.

O moreno já começava a ofegar sob o corpo do francês, ajeitando as pernas até que ambas ficassem umas em cada lado do corpo do mesmo.

— Sério? – respondeu cínico, passando a ondular o corpo enquanto Fréderic ainda o beijava incansavelmente.

— Ah, Tao... Por que tem que ser tão delicioso? – disse sentindo uma excitação grande, seu baixo ventre dando sinais de que logo precisaria de um alívio decente. 

O moreno riu. Nunca se achou _tanta coisa_ , mas adorava receber elogios daquele tipo.

— Já que sou delicioso, então vem me comer. – Puxou o francês pelo pescoço, selando os lábios em um beijo longo, porém sedento de desejo, lascivo. Cheio de mordidas e sugadas sensuais de línguas. 

O toque se prolongou por mais alguns minutos enquanto eles faziam paradas pequenas para recuperarem o ar. Zitao já estava totalmente duro. Quando o francês, por fim, desistiu da boca bem contornada do chinês, voltou sua atenção aos mamilos, mordiscando os mesmo e fazendo com que o moreno soltasse suspiros em deleite, arqueando as costas em um sinal claro de satisfação.

— Hum... Vamos logo com isso, Fred, por favor... – Zitao sentia o ar desaparecer a cada chupada lenta que recebia naquele ponto tão sensível.

O maior desceu os beijos pelo tronco, parando no umbigo do moreno, lambendo e mordendo por ali também.

— O que quer, Tao? – Ele disse fingindo não entender o que o moreno tinha dito.

Tao riu maliciosamente, de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter os gemidos e os espasmos que sentia por todo o corpo.

— Ande logo, estou todo dolorido. – Movimentou o quadril quando sentiu a respiração quente do francês próximo ao seu membro. — Chupa logo, por favor... – disse em meio a uma risada. — _Ah..._

Fréderic abocanhou o membro teso, fazendo o corpo de Zitao reagir mais à intensa onda de prazer. Era um deleite para o francês ouvir os gemidos e os pedidos desesperados de Zitao para que ele continuasse, ora mais rápido, ora mais lento, torturante. O moreno era realmente desinibido.

O som do oral causava ainda mais arrepios no corpo do chinês, que pedia cada vez mais para o outro o levar ao fundo de sua garganta. Não demorou muito para que Zitao sentisse que o fim daquele _sofrimento_ estava próximo, alertando o outro que rapidamente tirou o membro de sua boca.

O francês então subiu sobre o corpo alheio, unindo as bocas e fazendo com que o moreno sentisse o próprio gosto. Logo, Tao uniu ainda mais os corpos, entrelaçando as pernas no corpo do que estava sobre si, ainda o beijando. Fráderic tempo depois desceu os lábios até seu pescoço e orelha, marcando-o com chupões que mais tarde ficariam com a coloração roxa, mas Zitao queria _muito mais_ que aquilo.

— Freeeeeed! – disse manhoso. — Me fode logo! – A risada descontrolada indicava o quanto Zitao estava alterado. Aquilo fez com que Fréderic começasse a rir junto a ele, afastando-se um pouco de seu corpo.

— Está alterado, não sabe o que quer!

— Tsc. Claro que eu sei! – O moreno respondeu brincalhão, abrindo os braços sobre a cama e sentindo o francês sair de cima de seu corpo. — Onde vai?

Ele o observava, fitava cada canto de seu corpo, voltando a se jogar sobre o moreno, beijando o pescoço, a curva do mesmo, o peito quase lisinho, a barriga, o umbigo, até chegar novamente no membro esquecido de Zitao, lambendo e chupando a glande.

— Ah, caralho... – ofegou. — Por que não me fode logo? Prefere me deixar louco e... Ah!

O moreno arqueou as costas, sentindo a boca deixar seu membro mais uma vez. O que se seguiu foi uma dor já familiarizada. Fréderic o penetrou com um dedo e em seguida com outro, sem ao menos dar tempo para o menor processar o que acontecia. 

A noite fora longa, e o sexo também. Os gritos e gemidos de Zitao eram ouvidos na sala, por um Labrador que parecia querer dormir. Drako começou a latir no meio da noite, enquanto os gemidos o moreno ficavam ainda mais altos, se isso ainda fosse possível. Sendo acompanhados também de gritos que de forma lenta e torturante o levou a vários orgasmos.

[...]

Zitao abriu os olhos, sentindo algo lamber uma de suas bochechas.

— Ahm, Fred... Que nojo, para com isso... – falou sonolento, abrindo os olhos de uma vez e vendo que ali não era o francês bem dotado. — Drako, bom dia pra você também, querido! – Acariciou o cachorro, se levantando da cama e fazendo com que o francês também despertasse.

— Tem algo pra fazer hoje? – A moreno ouviu a outra voz enquanto caminhava até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal.

— Claro. Preciso trabalhar e você também. – Sua cabeça apareceu pela porta, escovava os dentes. — Levanta essa bunda gostosa da minha cama e se vista, por favor? – Fréderic riu de canto, fechando os olhos. 

Quando Zitao se levantou, levou consigo boa parte da coberta, deixando o corpo do francês totalmente exposto sobre a cama. Não demorou muito até o sorriso de Fréderic se alargar, enquanto sentia uma língua quente e áspera lambendo seu membro de forma rápida.

— Hum... Tao, logo cedo, sabe que temos coisas para fazer...

— Sim, eu sei! – Ele ouviu o moreno o responder.

Mas a voz de Zitao estava longe demais e o moreno agora parecia conter uma risada. Fréderic abriu os olhos imediatamente, percebendo que tinha algo de muito errado ali. A língua áspera e quente na verdade era a de Drako, o cão pervertido do seu _ficante._

— Ah! Que nojento, tira ele daqui! – pediu tentando se levantar e tirar Drako dali. — Qual o problema dele? Ele vai comer meu pinto! Ah... Tira, tira!

Zitao ria enquanto puxava o cão pela coleira, o levando para fora do quarto.

— Talvez ele seja gay, como o dono, sabe? – Jogou-se na cama, ao lado do francês, lhe dando um beijo longo.

— Sabe... Acho que deveríamos ficar sérios. – Fréderic disse assim que apartaram o beijo, de forma muito simples. Zitao o olhava, sem responder e sem esboçar reação alguma. — Tao...?

— Ah... Me desculpa, o que foi que disse?

— Eu disse que deveríamos ficar sério, namorar... Entende?

O menor franziu o cenho, então não estava louco e nem ficando surdo, tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo.

— Está _apaixonado_ por mim, Fréderic? – Ergueu-se da cama, indo em direção à porta.

Mas Fréderic o pegou pelo pulso, o impedindo de continuar.

— Qual é o problema? – disse bem chateado.

— O problema é que eu não preciso me apaixonar, Fred. Isso não parece ser o correto para mim. Entende? – Estava calmo e isso irritava o francês.

O maior soltou seu pulso, suspirando e passando uma mão sobre o rosto.

— Está bem, sem se apaixonar. Apenas sexo casual, certo?

— Certo! – Zitao sorriu, satisfeito, ao menos alguém o entendia.

Lhe deu outro beijo rápido e saiu do quarto, terminando de se arrumar para ir ao trabalho. Deu de cara, novamente com Luhan sentado à mesa, mas daquela vez o amigo estava com uma cara péssima, Tao sentiu seu coração apertar. O outro provavelmente ouvira tudo que foi falado dentro do quarto, mas Zitao não quis ter certeza porque o amigo parecia _bem_ triste. Depois conversariam.

_O dia seria longo._

Zitao não mentia quando dizia não precisava disso. O moreno só queria sexo casual, com homens interessantes e que despertassem os seus sentidos, seus desejos. Ele não precisava se apaixonar. Sua vida não dependia de amores cegos, ou de demonstrações gigantescas de afeto, de buquês de rosas, de troca de alianças ou de caixas de chocolate.

O moreno estava feliz do jeito que estava. Era um bom profissional, bonito, tinha uma vida sexual ativa e vários homens fariam de _tudo_ para tê-lo em sua cama.

Essa era a visão que o garoto de vinte e dois anos tinha de aproveitar a vida. E ele estava totalmente satisfeito e feliz com isso.   
  
  



	2. O doutor Wu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que se algo na história lhe causas sensações ruins, por favor, não continue a leitura!

Estavam arrumando as coisas para a próxima sessão de fotos, Luhan estava sentado, ainda cabisbaixo e Tao foi até ele, querendo ver o amigo sorrir, mais alegre.

— O que houve? A noite não foi tão boa assim?

Luhan se remexeu, bufando e virando os olhos.

— Não comece com piadas, por favor!

— Não é uma piada, apenas estou tentado fazer você se sentir melhor, vamos conversar um pouco, desabafe porque isso faz bem, sabia?

— Agora vai virar psicólogo? - Luhan o olhou, aflito, sentia-se chateado apenas em lembrar-se do que aconteceu.

Mas o chinês menor acabou cedendo, contando tudo o que passou na noite e madrugada. Ele lhe disse que o menino de antes estava lá, lindo como sempre, lhe sorrindo de forma íntima, mas apenas de longe. Luhan queria que ele se aproximasse novamente, como havia feito na outra vez, mas não, tudo ocorreu de forma contrária quando ele viu que o garoto já estava acompanhando.

— Foi horrível, sabe? Eu me senti usado porque até então ele estava flertando comigo através dos olhares. – Os pequenos olhos lacrimejaram e Tao viu-se mal por não conseguir afastar aquela dor emocional de Luhan. — Um moreno muito bonito acabou chegando e eu tive que assistir os dois se beijando, um beijo Tao! Como queria que eu estivesse?

— Ah... Eu entendo, acho... mas não fique assim, talvez ele quisesse provar de outra coisa, não que ele tenha desistido de você, Luhan. As pessoas em certas ocasiões preferem mudar algumas coisas, quando se sentem entediadas.

— Mas como ele iria se entediar comigo, se da primeira vez apenas trocamos algumas frases... alguns beijos, e nada mais! – O menor parecia impaciente, indignado. — Tao, isso chega a ser absurdo, se ele estivesse a fim de mim não correria atrás de outro cara!

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, realmente não entendia direito tudo aquilo, porque na verdade não lhe importava.

— Eu não sei... Não se sinta derrotado, não desista! – continuou, tentando de alguma forma melhorar os ânimos de Luhan. — Você é lindo e atrai as pessoas, logo ele estará caidinho por você. Demonstre que não se feriu com aquele ato dele, já pensou que talvez ele tenha feito aquilo para lhe causar ciúmes? 

Dito aquilo o maior se levantou, indo preparar novamente a câmera para a próxima sessão. Luhan continuou ali, pensativo. Talvez Tao tivesse toda razão.

— Não, não vou desistir de você Sehun!

[...]

— Ahm... Tao preciso que venha até aqui! É urgente!

O moreno interrompeu a conversa que estava tendo com o maquiador e o modelo, correndo até o amigo e checando o que o mesmo estava vendo na internet.

— O que houve? – Estava confuso, não entendia o que Luhan queria.

— A  _ Vogue _ quer um contrato longo com você, porque ela simplesmente amou o  _ book _ que fez para aquela atriz famosa que deu uma entrevista para a revista. Tao sabe o que isso significa?

— Que ficaremos ricos? – disse meio bobo, ainda não entendendo onde Luhan queria chegar.

— Tsc… Também, mas não percebe que o seu trabalho está sendo reconhecido? Isso é simplesmente fantástico! – O loiro estava mais eufórico que o moreno. — Vai aceitar, não é mesmo?

— Hum... – Hesitou um pouco, passando os olhos sobre o  _ e-mail _ que havia recebido da  _ Vogue Coreia _ . Era realmente uma oportunidade única e aquilo lhe daria pontos excelentes no currículo. — Nada mais justo! – Deu de ombros. — Merecemos isso!

— Yah! Sim, nós merecemos! - Luhan deu um pulo da cadeira, gritando e agradecendo o moreno por ter aceitado o pedido. Agora seriam ainda mais famosos, e provavelmente outras revistas pediriam por seus trabalhos. — Devemos comemorar mais tarde, com todos! Vamos chamar Baekhyun e Chanyeol até aquele bar que sempre vamos! Isso é um grande passo em nossas carreiras!

O moreno sorriu, sentindo-se melhor em poder ver aquele sorriso nos lábios de Luhan. Amava seu amigo e sempre desejava o seu bem estar. Mas o sorriso desanimado nos lábios de Tao acabou fisgando a atenção do menor, que se recompôs, fitando o semblante um tanto abatido do amigo.

— O que foi? Não se sente bem?

— Não é nada disso... – Levou a mão até sua cabeça. — Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, enjoo, mas acredito que é porque trabalho demais! – Forçou outro sorriso, um tanto em vão.

O menor fez um bico, ainda desconfiado.

— Precisa fazer alguns exames de rotina, apenas para checar sua saúde Tao, ninguém é de ferro...

Luhan saiu dali, indo checar algumas coisas enquanto o moreno ficou perdido em pensamentos, hipóteses. Talvez devesse ouvir o amigo e ir atrás de um médico, apenas para exames de rotina mesmo. Era sempre bom se prevenir. 

[...]

Estavam todos juntos, mais uma vez, bebendo e comendo, esse segundo para se manterem sóbrios dessa vez, a noite havia chegado e agora iriam comemorar. Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam igualmente felizes por saber da ótima oportunidade que Luhan e Tao tiveram.

— Vamos, um brinde em comemoração! – Baek ergueu pela terceira vez o copo de bebida. 

— De novo? Já fizemos várias vezes...

— Tsc, deixa disso. Devemos comemorar muito essa noite! – Chanyeol repreendeu Zitao. — Pare de ser  _ crianção _ e beba, vocês merecem.

Riram, beberam e conversaram. O assunto agora seria sobre o que iriam fazer com tanto dinheiro, afinal, trabalhar para a  _ Vogue Coreia _ era privilégio de poucos, e receberiam um ótimo salário por isso.

— Acho que o Tao vai contratar vários garotos de programa!

— Nossa como você é engraçado Baekhyun, sabia? – O moreno havia odiado o que ouvira de Baekhyun, chegou a sentir-se um pouco chateado. — Eu não sou um viciado em sexo, não é bem assim que funciona!

— Ah não... Imagina se fosse? – Luhan comentou de forma retórica, arrancando risos de Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

Zitao por outro lado ficou sério, fitando os três. Por que ele sempre se sentia mal quando tocavam naquele assunto? A vida era sua e ninguém tinha o direito de se intrometer nela. Fitou o copo ainda cheio, virando o líquido transparente na boca e tomando tudo com certa impaciência. 

— Tao... Vai com calma, sabe que sua tolerância a álcool é baixa. Come alguma coisa.

— Ah, Baekkie, agora vai querer bancar a minha mãe? - Fitou o menor ao lado do marido, mais aflito agora, por ouvir as palavras de Tao.

Um silêncio acabou invadindo a conversa dos quatro, os deixando um tanto tensos enquanto assistiam Tao beber de forma rápida e sem pausas.

— Ele vai ter um treco. – Luhan comentou no ouvido de Baekhyun, Chanyeol ouvindo também. Os três tinham certeza que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que estava ali, apenas os três conversando, excluindo completamente Zitao, que pelo visto não se interessou em nenhum momento em falar com os demais. Mas o verdadeiro problema não era esse. O moreno estava debruçado na bancada do bar, zonzo, os olhos cerrados e com uma cara enjoada.

— Luh, acho melhor a gente levar ele para casa... - Baekhyun comentou alto o suficiente para o moreno tonto ouvir. Tao se ergueu da cadeira, cambaleando e dizendo coisas desconexas, chamando a atenção não só dos amigos como de todos que estavam ali.

Já era madrugada, o bar não estava tão cheio assim. Tao andou em zigue-zague dizendo que não precisava de  _ nada e ninguém _ , se viraria e chegaria sozinho em casa. Luhan suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira e indo atrás do outro. Tao nem andava tão rápido assim.

— Vamos, volte que eu te levo para casa, moramos juntos se lembra? - Tao o olho, cerrando ainda mais os olhos, levou o dedo indicador à bochecha esquerda de Luhan, cutucando ali e rindo.

— Lu... han... tão lindo e fofo! – Sorriu bobo, fazendo uma careta, sentindo um enjoo enorme.

Luhan imediatamente percebeu o que iria acontecer, chamando por Chanyeol e Baekhyun que logo correram para ajudá-lo com o moreno que de repente começou a gritar, mas aqueles não eram gritos normais, como se ele quisesse se livrar dos braços do amigo que o mantinham em pé até então.

Eram gritos de  _ dor. _

Os três perceberam que algo estava acontecendo. O moreno gemia, levando as mãos até a barriga e se abraçando.

— Me tirem daqui! – gritou. — Está doendo muito! – gemeu sentindo a dor se intensificar.

Era a pior sensação do mundo.

Luhan ainda o sustentava, mas acabou cedendo quando Tao ajoelhou-se no chão. O moreno acabou empurrando Luhan para o outro lado, o fazendo cair de bunda no chão enquanto virava o corpo para o lado oposto, vomitando tudo o que tinha ingerido.

Baekhyun levou a mão à boca, virando-se para Chanyeol que olhava a cena totalmente chocado.

— Tao, Tao... olha pra mim, Tao! – Luhan se ergueu, segurando o moreno pelos ombros que ainda tentava limpar a boca. Tao estava zonzo, fraco, perdendo os sentidos. — Channie me ajuda aqui, anda logo! - gritou para o amigo que largou Baekhyun.

Foi tudo bem rápido. Seus olhos foram a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar.

[ ... ]

O moreno tinha sorte por ter amigos, e mais sorte ainda por eles estarem lá para ajudá-lo, o levando imediatamente para o hospital. Ele estava sendo examinado enquanto os amigos esperavam por uma resposta positiva vinda do médico que pelo visto não chegaria tão cedo assim. 

— Eu disse... Eu disse que tinha algo de errado com ele! – Luhan sussurrava, sentindo-se culpado por tudo aquilo. — Se eu fosse mais compreensivo, não discutiríamos tanto, ele estaria bem e...

— Ei Luh, fique calmo. – Baekhyun chegou sentando-se ao lado do amigo, o abraçando ternamente pelos ombros. — Ele vai ficar bem, só se entupiu de bebida, nada mais.

Por que naquele momento as palavras de Baekhyun pareciam não fazer  _ sentindo? _ Luhan sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo, percebeu isso desde o momento, no estúdio, onde Tao agia de forma estranha. 

— Ele trabalha demais... – O chinês comentou por fim, sorrindo amarelo para Baekhyun, como se aquilo fosse o motivo óbvio pelo mal estar do outro. 

— Eu sei, cheguei a comentar com o Chanyeol também. Mas sabe como ele não gosta que fiquemos no pé, aí complica.

— Hum... – Luhan assentiu. — Comentei que ele deveria ir ao médico essa semana, não sei realmente fez o que eu disse. – Estalou a língua, sentindo-se ainda mais inútil. — Eu mal consigo prestar atenção nele, fico pensando no Sehun, nas coisas que tivemos e tudo aquilo - suspirou.

— Eu sei, se acalme. 

O médico logo chegou, com alguns papéis em mãos. Foi tão inevitável que até mesmo Chanyeol que quase dormia ali se sobressaltou na poltrona. Como alguém como  _ ele _ poderia ser um médico? 

Era maior que Chanyeol, tinha cabelos um tanto longos e tingidos de loiro. Era perfeito aos olhos dos três ali que estavam totalmente sem fala. O corpo tão belo e forte coberto pelo jaleco branco... 

Aquilo parecia até uma injustiça!

— Bom, bom dia. – Ele disse parando em frente aos três que ainda estavam boquiabertos. — Sou o Doutor Wu e eu examinei o amigo de vocês, Huang Zitao. Isso?

— Si-sim... – Luhan apenas confirmou.

Silêncio. Era possível ouvir a respiração descompactada do outro chinês que percebeu o sotaque arrastado do médico.

— O senhor não é daqui, é? – perguntou envergonhado.

— Não, mas devemos falar sobre Zitao agora, certo? – Sorriu de canto, fazendo Baekhyun suspirar. Logo seu marido o puxou para mais perto, não o queria próximo daquele médico, não mesmo.

Sentaram-se novamente enquanto o Doutor Wu folheava os papéis, buscando as palavras certas para serem usadas.

— O amigo de vocês tem algum parente aqui?

— Não. Ele mora sozinho comigo, os pais faleceram há alguns anos.

— Hum, entendo. Vocês andam reparando que ele fica abatido, pra baixo ou com mau humor às vezes?

— Tao sempre foi assim, principalmente quando tocamos em assuntos que não lhe agrada. – Agora Baekhyun se pronunciou.

— Claro... – O Doutor resmungou, soltando uma risada nasal. — O amigo de vocês está doente, me desculpem dizer assim, de forma menos informal. Durante os exames nós encontramos um tumor no cólon, é um câncer obviamente, e o estado dele já é bem avançado.

Boom! A bomba foi jogada em suas cabeças, causando imediatamente estragos. Os três ficaram mudos, prenderam suas respirações. Tao estava doente esse tempo todo, e eles não foram capazes de perceber isso. Talvez culpassem a forma de o moreno ser, sempre escorregadio, se esquivando de certos assuntos e ocasiões. 

Tao não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de chamar atenção, pelo menos não esse tipo de atenção, voltada a saúde, porque ele mesmo dizia se virar sozinho. Só que ele estava  _ tão errado _ e seus amigos sabiam disso, eles apenas queriam ajudá-lo e o moreno não morreria ou perderia um pedaço se os ouvisse ou fizesse um pouco do que pediam.

Luhan, Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram a única família do moreno no momento, contando com Drako claro, o amigo cão... Mas por que o moreno tinha que ser tão teimoso?

Embora ele ainda lutasse para não dar trabalho algum a eles, os mesmos ainda se achavam no direito de pegar em seu pé, porque eles sabiam que era só o jeito dele de ser, e ele precisava de ajuda, mas agora nem que os três precisassem insistir ficariam do lado dele,  _ até o fim _ . 

— Vocês poderão ir vê-lo assim que acordar. Ele está sobre o efeito de alguns remédios e está tomando um pouco de glicose, porque estava com muito álcool no organismo. – Wu se ergueu e os três o seguiram, fazendo uma pequena reverência ao médico que logo saiu dali.

Ele voltou ao quarto em que Zitao estava, fitando o moreno abatido e deitado, adormecido na cama com a agulha em seu braço. A máquina de batimentos cardíacos parecia acalmar o médico, que achava aquela situação um tanto estranha. Sentiu uma forte atração por aquele paciente, coisa que não deveria acontecer. 

Continuou ali por mais alguns minutos, apenas observando a forma como ele respirava, o contorno dos seus lábios, tudo, até que percebeu que o moreno estava acordando, chamando-o aos poucos. 

— Zitao, Zitao... Acorde! – O moreno abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando o rosto lindo de seu médico. Sorriu. — Você se sente bem? – Agora com a bela visão, talvez se sentisse mesmo.

— Ahm... O que? Onde estou? – respondeu ainda meio tonto.

— De acordo com seus amigos, vocês estavam bebendo e você acabou vomitando e desmaiando. Sente alguma dor? - A aproximação daquele homem fez com que o coração de Zitao disparasse, sendo indicado pelos bipes no aparelho de medição cardíaca.

O Doutor Wu olhou para a máquina e em seguida para o outro. Tao queria se sentar na cama, sendo interrompido pelo loiro.

— Deixe-me te arrumar. Seus amigos querem te ver.

Ele deu a volta na cama, apertando um botão e fazendo a cabeceira da mesma se erguer, acomodando mais o moreno que apenas o observava um tanto curioso. Mas a verdade era que Zitao estava o achando lindo demais para ser um médico, assim como seus amigos acham, mas não que médicos devem ser feios ou coisa parecida, só parecia ser um sonho ou uma novela clichê. 

O Doutor Wu era realmente sedutor e lindo. Lindo...  _ Lindo demais _ , porém Zitao tinha que parar de pensar nesse detalhe. 

— Está se sentindo bem? – O loiro se aproximou perguntando mais uma vez e deixando Zitao menos a vontade. O moreno acabou se perdendo nos traços de seu rosto – era inevitável -, ainda tonto pelo álcool que ingeriu e pelo mal estar que teve em seguida. — Zitao? – Ele disse novamente, fazendo o moreno voltar à realidade.

— Ahm... Me desculpe, o que disse? – Estava sentindo-se cansado. Teria que se policiar. Isso não poderia acontecer. Não de novo. 

— Precisa de algo, sente-se mal?

— Ahm, não, na verdade me sinto bem. – Mentiu, e o médico acabou acreditando. — Minha cabeça dói um pouco, só isso.

— Isso logo passa, irei chamar seus amigos. Eles estão  _ bem _ preocupados.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, vendo a figura máscula de seu médico sair pela porta. Mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo estranhamente atraído por ele. Mas por que parecia tão errado? Só porque ele vestia um jaleco branco e tinha um diploma de medicina? 

Logo os três amigos entraram pela porta, acompanhados pelo médico Wu.

— Tao, você está bem? - Luhan parecia o mais preocupado com seu estado, se aproximando rapidamente e segurando sua mão. — Está tão gelado... 

— Estou bem, não seja bobo! – Riu da preocupação do amigo.

— Acho bom, não seria legal te ver mal, amigo... - Chanyeol comentou de longe, com um dos braços sobre os ombros de Baekhyun, esse que entrelaçava os dedos das mãos de forma nervosa.

— Está acontecendo algo? – O moreno acabou percebendo a tensão ali, fitando todos inclusive o médico.

— Tao... – O loiro se aproximou, o olhando. — Sou o Doutor Wu e assim que eles te trouxeram para cá começamos a fazer uma série de exames em você, e temos algo para lhe contar.

O moreno não soube como e o porquê, mas sentiu um aperto em seu coração e um nó sendo dado em sua garganta, de repente uma rápida vontade de chorar.... Sentia que não era coisa boa.

— E... E o que está havendo? – Olhou aflito para o loiro e em seguida para Luhan ao seu lado, ainda segurando sua mão.

— Durante os exames encontramos um tumor no seu cólon. Eu havia encontrando algumas coisas erradas com o seu intestino e resolvemos examinar mais a fundo, então acabamos descobrindo isso.  _ Sinto muito. _

Zitao perdeu o chão, a noção do tempo. De repente se sentiu ao mar, se afogando no mais profundo oceano, sem volta. Demorou a voltar para realidade, sentindo uma mão amiga em seu ombro, Luhan novamente. Todos pareciam esperar por uma reação, mas Zitao não esboçava expressão alguma, era como se aquilo fosse previsível por parte do moreno. Franziu o cenho, tentando finalmente processar o que o Wu havia lhe dito.

— E... O estágio desse câncer, como está? – Piscou rapidamente, querendo afastar as lágrimas bobas que poderiam cair.

— Bom, podemos tentar reverter à situação com quimioterapia, o seu tumor está bem avançando. Sem contar que vocês já devem saber o que ela pode causar ao seu corpo, além da redução do tumor, claro. Se tudo der certo você tem boas chances de se recuperar.

Tao abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Todos ali entendiam o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— Tao... Não precisa conter suas emoções se não quiser, estamos aqui e está tudo bem. – Baekhyun falou em um tom baixo, sendo abraçado com mais força por Chanyeol.

E então ele  _ desistiu _ . Permitiu que suas lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, manchando a pele de seu rosto com toda a tristeza que sentia naquele momento. Luhan o abraçou, o aconchegando e fazendo com que o moreno afundasse o rosto em seu peito.

— Pode chorar... – murmurou baixinho, apenas para Zitao ouvir.

Ele agarrou sua blusa, apertando com força ali, para talvez levar embora a dor que sentia no coração. Sentiu-se totalmente sem chances. Aquela sensação de desespero lhe possuindo, como se não tivesse alternativa a não ser esperar pela morte.

Por outro lado, o médico manteve-se ali, inerte, tentando não se comover ou deixar-se tocar pela dor do moreno. Tao chorava e aquela cena lhe cortava o coração. Sentiu até mesmo vontade de abraçá-lo, querendo afastar suas dores e sofrimento com aquele simples ato, mas não podia. 

— Consegue se trocar sozinho? – O médico colocava um tom de preocupação em sua voz, quebrando o silêncio. Todos o olharam.

— Po-posso sim – respondeu com um sorriso fraco, sem olhar para o rosto do outro.

Luhan e os outros saíram do quarto, deixando o doutor e Zitao ali, sozinhos. O moreno foi se trocar e assim que voltou o médico lhe estendeu um papel.

— Volte daqui um tempo, quando estiver pronto. Podemos começar as sessões quando quiser. – Sorriu de forma fraca, querendo passar certa segurança ao moreno. 

Mas Wu queria na verdade se aproximar mais de Zitao. Cuidar dele.

O moreno saiu do hospital pensativo, sendo acompanhado pelos amigos, olhando para o papel em sua mão. O vento soprou tão forte e por pouco o encaminhamento para a quimioterapia não escapou de seu domínio. Seria um problema perdê-lo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em como teria que viver dali para frente, cheio de  _ incertezas e esperanças _ . 

Céus, tudo teria que dar certo. 

Confiaria no Doutor Wu.

Balançou a cabeça, saindo de seus devaneios e voltando para casa no carro de Luhan, precisava de um bom banho e de cama, queria dormir. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun também foram para casa.

[...]

Os dias se passaram e Zitao apenas deixou-se esquecer do  _ inevitável. _

Haviam marcado de comer ali mesmo, no  _ selfservice _ do shopping mais perto de suas casas. Novamente Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam lá, também queriam aproveitar a noite daquele sábado só com os amigos, e isso se resumia a Zitao e Luhan.

Todos já estavam na mesa, começaram a comer e beber seus refrigerantes, apenas Tao ainda permanecia escolhendo seu cardápio, sentindo um enjoo estranho. Estava transpirando também. Não demorou muito para o moreno chegar e sentar-se a mesa junto com os amigos, deu uma olhada em todos, demorando como sempre no casal. Mas Zitao não admitiria estar  _ invejando um romance _ , jamais! Nunca pensaria em algo assim, mas seus olhos continuaram sobre eles.

Baekhyun era realmente feliz casado com Chanyeol e eles tinham uma vida regada de felicidade. Sorriu de forma sutil ao se imaginar com um filho, ou filhos em casa, com uma família, um marido, não... Marido não, talvez um parceiro fixo, algo  _ menos _ apavorante e que não envolvesse casamento.

Ele só poderia estar ficando louco.

Os três conversavam e às vezes Tao intervia em algum assunto, mas ainda sim degustava daquela comida deliciosa em um silêncio quase cortante e incômodo. Começou a ficar impaciente, nervoso, os risos e às vezes as trocas de beijo que o casal dava o deixava ainda mais enjoado. Como se eles não tivessem o  _ direito de estarem felizes _ e fazendo aquilo na sua frente.

— Tao, você está bem? Está ficando pálido. – Luhan foi o primeiro a comentar.

Estavam falando do garoto da balada, o tal de Sehun no qual Luhan estava apaixonado.

— Eu estou bem – respondeu voltando a comer.

— Mas então Luh. Ele finalmente te ligou? Desde a última vez que a gente foi lá eu não te vejo tão feliz assim.

— Sim. Da última vez ele chegou em mim pedindo desculpas e trocamos telefones, ele foi tão gentil!

— Que bobo apaixonado! – Chanyeol riu, levando a mão à boca. Mas Tao ainda estava mudo. Levantou-se rapidamente assustando os amigos. — O que deu nele? 

O moreno foi até o banheiro, vomitando novamente no vaso sanitário. Sentia falta de ar, enjoo, tontura. Queria sair dali, queria ir para casa, queria se sentir  _ bem _ novamente. 

Os sons das vozes de seus amigos ecoavam em sua cabeça, gritando vários:  _ Tao está tudo bem? Tao olhe para mim!  _

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os três que o fitavam assustados.

— Ele vai desmaiar, de novo não! – Baekhyun chorou indo de encontro ao moreno. — Hey, acorde! – Bateu em seu rosto. — Ele não voltou ao médico, não é mesmo?

Luhan apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

— Estávamos ocupados demais com a  _ Vogue, _ se lembra?

— É hora de se preocupar mais com o trabalho do que com a saúde? Olhe o estado dele, vamos levá-lo ao hospital antes que piore! - Chanyeol ajudou o moreno a andar enquanto Baekhyun se encarregou de pagar as contas.

— Eu não quero... Dar trabalho! – Tao fisgou a atenção dos três novamente, fazendo os mesmos reclamarem.

— Não nos dá trabalho, pare com isso! – Chanyeol o ajeitou de uma melhor forma, envolvendo sua cintura e lhe dando mais segurança.

Tao estava péssimo, pálido e frágil. A boca esbranquiçada denunciava ainda mais seu estado. Quando eles chegaram ao hospital o doutor Wu fora imediatamente acionado, indo de encontro a eles.

— Outra recaída? – disse se aproximando. — Vamos levá-lo ao quarto. O moreno fora colocado na cama, Wu o examinava rapidamente, medindo sua pressão. — Parece estar bem mal, por que não veio me visitar? – perguntou um tanto aflito, vendo o moreno sorrir sem graça.

— Me... desculpe, ma-mas a agenda estava cheia.

— Não deveria colocar seu trabalho em primeiro lugar em um momento como esse. - Se afastou, falando o que já era óbvio para os amigos. — Se ele não começar com as sessões de quimioterapia as coisas podem piorar.

— Não conversem como se eu não estivesse aqui! – O tom choroso indicava que a situação ficava cada vez pior.

— Zitao, se acalme, precisa descansar, tudo bem? – O médico lhe aconselhou.

Tempo depois, os amigos do moreno já haviam ido embora, o deixando sozinho com o doutor Wu e algumas enfermeiras enquanto discutiam sobre algo que o moreno não sabia, anotando tudo nos papéis. Assim que elas saíram, Wu voltou-se para Zitao, fitando o semblante ainda abatido do moreno.

— O que foi? Estou tão péssimo assim? – Sorriu de canto, vendo o loiro se aproximar.

— Está – disse de forma simples, Tao riu. — Ah, que bom que sorriu, assim é bem melhor! – Zitao franziu o cenho.

— Está me cantando?

— Eu? – O doutor apontou para o peito. — Nã-não... imagina, é coisa da sua cabeça, vou indo e se precisar de alguma coisa é só me cham-

O moreno gritou, sentindo uma dor aguda na barriga e fazendo com que seu médico recuasse, voltando para lhe acudir. 

— Onde está doendo? Tao me diga onde dói!

— Ah... Me-meu estômago, a-aqui! – Apontou com dificuldade. 

O loiro levou os dedos até um ponto específico, massageando ali e esperando as reações do moreno. Aos poucos Tao foi se sentindo mais aliviado, mas não menos ofegante devido à tensão das dores. Fitava o doutor ao seu lado, concentrado. Os traços dele eram tão...  _ Perfeitos _ . O moreno achava que estava delirando, pensando e desejando seu médico daquela forma.

Gemeu de dor ao sentir outra pontada. 

— Se acalme e respire. – Inconscientemente o loiro levou uma das mãos à testa alheia, colocando-a ali. Tao estava gelado e transpirando de dor ao mesmo tempo.

— O que está fa-fazendo?

— Tentando te deixar bem, apenas isso. – Sorriu para ele e o coração do moreno se aqueceu.

Wu se sentia muito mal por estar fazendo aquilo com outras intenções, além das de médico, claro, porque acabou achando Zitao extremamente atraente. Seu paciente estava frágil e se aproveitava da situação apenas para se aproximar e sentir seu cheiro ou tocar em sua pele. 

Então fora nesse momento que passou a desejar que o moreno sentisse as mesmas coisas por si. Foi tudo tão de repente, rápido demais e já estava tão perdido em sentimentos pelo outro.

Longos minutos depois o moreno já não sentia mais dores.

— O-obrigado – gaguejou ao sentir as mãos se afastando de seu corpo.

— É apenas o meu trabalho.

Ele iria se afastar novamente quando Tao o segurou pelo jaleco branco.

— Fica mais um pouco, por favor.

O médico o olhou, triste, querendo  _ realmente _ ficar. Olhar para aquele rosto e ver as olheiras e o conjunto todo, tão abatido, deixava Wu de coração apertado. Voltou para próximo da cama de Zitao, o olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos.

— Você tem... Olhos bonitos.

— Você disse que não estava me cantando. - Wu fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

Céus, o sorriso dele também era  _ lindo _ , Zitao pensou.

— Acho que terá que ficar em observação por hoje, aqui no hospital. Vou pedir para ter trazerem mudas de roupa, começa amanhã com a quimioterapia. Está com fome?

— Obrigado... – Tao disse novamente, apenas sorrindo ao constatar o nível de preocupação do loiro. — Mas não precisa ficar tão preocupado assim.

— É só o meu traba-

— Não! Obrigado por ficar aqui comigo. – Estava sério, tentando guardar as reações faciais do médico. — Como se chama? Devo saber seu nome já que vamos ficar bem íntimos de agora em diante. – mudou um pouco de assunto.

— Ah, claro... – Ele coçou a nuca, nervoso. — Me chamo Wu Yifan, mas os mais próximos gostam de me chamar de Kris _. _

— Prazer, Kris. Posso te chamar assim, não é?

— Pode... – Sorriu, sentindo-se de certa forma vitorioso por ter dado aquele passo. Seria mais um sinal de que poderiam ficar ainda mais próximos um do outro. 

Silêncio. Ficaram se olhando e tentando expressar seus desejos apenas com aquele gesto. Tao estava totalmente satisfeito ao perceber que o médico havia sentido alguma atração por si, sorria internamente por isso. Talvez aquele desejo que sentiram um pelo outro, o carnal, se tornasse algo mais puro e lindo... Talvez aquele desejo se tornasse o mais lindo de todos.

_ O desejo de amar e sentir-se amado.  _

  
  
  



	3. Segure a minha mão

O moreno dormia tranquilamente na cama. Tinha passado a noite no hospital recebendo visitas de Kris. Fora ótimo para Tao que acabou até mesmo dormindo melhor, a dor já havia passado a tempo. 

Mas naquele momento Kris já não estava mais ao seu lado. 

A luz do dia o fez acordar, abrindo os olhos lentamente enquanto via as costas de Luhan, na janela, afastando as cortinas. 

— Bom dia. – O menor falou se aproximando.

Tao ainda se acostumava com a claridade quando Kris entrou no quarto, logo em seguida, fazendo o moreno sorrir. Seu dia começaria da melhor forma possível.

— Como está, acordou bem?

O moreno apenas assentiu diante da pergunta do doutor, observando enquanto Luhan trocava algumas palavras com seu médico, saindo em seguida do quarto apenas com um sorriso nos lábios. Tao fitou o semblante cansado de Kris, se questionando mentalmente se ele havia dormido bem na noite anterior.

— E você... está bem? – perguntou meio acanhado, baixinho.

— Estou ótimo! – Sorriu de canto sem olhá-lo. O coração de Zitao se  _ aquecia. _ — Nós vamos te preparar para a primeira sessão de quimioterapia.

O menor sentiu-se tenso ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sabia exatamente o que acontecia com pessoas que faziam aquele tipo de tratamento, e a partir daquele momento passou a temer tudo, tudo o que poderia acontecer dali em diante. Remexeu-se na cama, sentindo-se incomodado. Kris percebeu e caminhou até ele, olhando no fundo de seus olhos castanhos. Aquilo apenas piorou a situação para Tao, que sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, uma certa ansiedade. 

Por que Kris tinha que ser tão sedutor?

Naquela situação ele não poderia fazer nada, estava tão frágil e de certa forma  _ vulnerável _ , que se sentia agoniado.

— Tem certeza que está bem? – O loiro voltou a repetir a pergunta e Tao apenas mordeu o lábio inferior. — Olha... não precisa ter medo, okay? O tratamento com a quimioterapia deteriora o paciente com câncer, mas você pode ou não apresentar os efeitos colaterais, então não se preocupe!

O moreno riu. Aquilo realmente  _ não  _ lhe ajudou.

— Bom... Isso não me serviu! – Sorriu sem graça e tentou ficar sério em seguida, ainda olhando nos olhos do outro, totalmente perdido. — Mas que tal mudarmos de assunto? – Kris ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Me conte mais sobre você, tem um sobrenome chinês, nasceu lá?

Tao ainda estava parado na cama, enquanto seu médico mexia e remexia em algumas coisas.

— Ah... Sim... Eu sou mestiço, na verdade. – Virou-se para Zitao, que prestava atenção. — Meu pai é canadense, nasceu na China, meu avô era chinês, só minha avó era americana. A mesma coisa aconteceu com minha mãe que é totalmente chinesa e foi morar lá com meu pai.

— Oh... – Zitao abriu a boca em um formato oval. — E te chamavam de Kris lá? - O médico assentiu e Tao lhe sorriu. — Kris é bem  _ sexy _ , sabia? – Mordeu o lábio inferior contendo uma risada meio maliciosa.

Kris ficou envergonhado, sentindo seu rosto e orelhas esquentarem.

— Você está me cantando? – Cerrou os olhos, devolvendo na mesma moeda que o moreno. O paciente apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando a questão no ar. Ambos caíram na risada. — Bom, é hora de ir Zitao, está pronto?

— Si-sim.

Tempos depois o Huang estava deitado sobre a maca da máquina. Os últimos preparativos estavam sendo feitos e Kris apenas o observava de longe, não poderia intervir naquele processo. Inconscientemente o loiro rezava para que tudo desse certo, que Zitao melhorasse e que ele tivesse a coragem para chegar ao mesmo e dizer que se sentiu atraído pelos pares de olhos misteriosos, pelos lábios bem desenhados e pelo sorriso encantador. Passou a mão sobre os fios descoloridos quando viu o corpo do moreno desaparecer dentro da grande máquina. O processo começou e terminou com o médico ali, vigiando.

[...]

— Vocês deveriam parar de se intrometer na minha vida dessa forma!

Zitao brigava mais uma vez com Baekhyun, ambos sentados próximos ao balcão do bar que sempre iam. Gostavam de ir lá às noites, para conversar, esfriar a cabeça.

Fazia algumas semanas que Zitao havia começado as sessões de quimioterapia, porém o moreno não contava a ninguém quando voltaria ao hospital para fazê-las, o que deixava todos com certa raiva. Ele não deveria fazer tudo sozinho, seus amigos estavam lá, querendo ajudá-lo.

— Tao, apenas nos preocupamos. E não sou somente eu! Luhan, Chanyeol e até mesmo Sehun estão preocupados!

— Sehun? Desde quando? O Luhan já o pegou por acaso? Como não me contaram? - Tao ficou furioso.

— Você... Você simplesmente nos excluiu de tudo, das suas decisões em relação ao seu tratamento, ao que está sentindo. Nós nem sabemos quando e como você as faz e não devia nos excluir dessa forma!

O moreno revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta e tomando mais um gole da bebida que estava ali, quase esquecida em cima da bancada. Pegou um petisco e também comeu, mastigando rapidamente.

— Coma devagar! – Baekhyun alertou desesperado, como se fosse uma mãe.

— Pare de fazer isso, pelo amor de Deus!

O menor suspirou, colocando os cotovelos no balcão e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

— Desisto...

— Ótimo! – Tao sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A expressão de vitória logo saiu do rosto do moreno, dando lugar a uma expressão enjoada. Ele se levantou rapidamente, correndo em direção ao banheiro. Precisava vomitar o que tinha comido e bebido nas últimas horas. Baekhyun apenas o seguiu com os olhos. Caso o maior demorasse correria atrás dele, caso contrário deixaria assim mesmo, Zitao precisava aprender alguma coisa. 

Nem que fosse da  _ pior _ forma possível.

— E aí, está bem? – Baekhyun comentou, tentando parecer indiferente assim que o maior voltou. Zitao estava péssimo, os lábios secos e os olhos pequenos, inchados.

— Vou... Sobreviver – disse sentando-se ao lado de Baekhyun, voltando a beber.

— Tao... – O menor iria repreendê-lo mais uma vez, porém Zitao apenas o olhou de canto e o outro se calou.

— Olha... Você sabe!

— Baekkie! – O Huang se virou para ele. — Pare com isso, por favor – disse suspirando, mudando de assunto logo em seguida. — Mas me fala, como o Luhan conseguiu fisgar o tal do Sehun?

— Ahm... Sabe que eu não sei? Ele continuou indo nas baladas comigo e o Channie, aí ele disse que tinham trocado telefones, mas de repente ele nos apresentou o Sehun e disse que eles tentariam algo juntos. Fiquei muito feliz por ele, sabia? – Tao revirou os olhos. – Ah! Preciso te contar, eu e o Chanyeol estamos pensando em adotar uma criança, o que acha? Queremos fazer com que a família cresça. – Baekhyun estava tão feliz que o moreno sentiu-se enjoado novamente. 

— Família é um saco!

— Tao...

— Falo sério, não sei por que vocês adoram se relacionar seriamente, constituir uma família. Isso não existe, é pura ilusão e atrasa a nossa vida! - A conversa estava muito boa até o Huang mudar totalmente o clima, deixando Baekhyun um tanto aborrecido. 

— Ah, vamos mudar de assunto novamente, tudo bem? Como anda o tratamento?

— Ótimo, já devo ter feito... – Cerrou os olhos, parecendo contar. — Umas quatro sessões de quimioterapia.

— E não quer companhia, mesmo?

— Não!

Silêncio. 

Baekhyun sentia aquela coisa, aquela vontade de ajudar o amigo, não só ele, como os outros também. Ele estava ali, vendo Zitao e pensando na razão dele fazer aquelas coisas. Ele não costumava ser assim. Suspirou captando a atenção do maior.

— Não está flertando com o médico, está? - Baekhyun parecia conhecê-lo muito bem quando disse aquilo. Tao sorriu de canto, comendo mais um petisco e Baekhyun revirou os olhos. — Eu não acredito!

— Aposto que meu médico é mais bonito que o seu! - Baekhyun abriu a boca, pasmo com o comentário que ouviu. Tao sorria de sua própria brincadeira.

— É médica, e mesmo se fosse homem eu não poderia flertar com ele, sou casado! – O menor ergueu as mãos, inconformado. — Será que poderia pensar mais em  _ você _ e no quanto queremos te ajudar, e deixar de lado essa ideia maluca de sexo casual? Já está querendo transar com o próprio médico! – bufou. 

Ele tinha pegado pesado, Baekhyun sabia que  _ não _ deveria ter falado aquilo e agora o Huang o olhava sério. Ficaria tudo bem se Zitao não falasse nada, e Baekhyun agradeceria mentalmente por isso, seria menos doloroso. Mas depois daquela frase, tanto Baekhyun quando Zitao ficaram mudos e o clima tenso se estendeu por um bom tempo até o moreno se despedir, indo para casa.

Não demorou muito até Zitao chegar, sentia-se muito cansado. Aquilo começou a virar rotina, passando despercebido por ele. A casa estava vazia e ele logo deduziu que Luhan deveria estar com o tal de Sehun. 

Drako o recebeu com alegria, como sempre. O moreno apenas lhe fez um carinho rápido jogando as chaves sobre a mesa e correndo para ligar a televisão. Mas o fato de ter abaixado para pegar o controle com certa rapidez fez com que suas vistas embasassem e o estômago embrulhasse,  _ agradecendo _ mentalmente pela quimioterapia lhe deixar naquele estado. Jogou o controle de qualquer jeito, correndo novamente para o banheiro, vomitando mais uma vez.

Minutos depois, Drako chegou para lhe ajudar, sentando-se do seu lado e repousando a grande cabeça em suas costas. Zitao estava apoiado no vaso sanitário, sentado de qualquer jeito no chão.

— Eu vou morrer... – murmurou, abatido. Drako apenas resmungou. — Eu vou morrer Drako, eu estou  _ fodido! _ – Seus olhos começaram a arder juntamente com o seu nariz, tentava controlar o choro, a angústia, mas estava muito difícil.

Abraçou o cachorro com um dos braços, querendo pelo menos naquela vez sentir-se  _ protegido _ , sentir o calor de alguém.

— Drako se eu morrer, o que vai acontecer com você? – dizia com a voz embargada. O cachorro novamente se pronunciou, soltando um latidinho abafado. — Eu gosto tanto de você, amigo... Não posso te levar junto?

O cão chorou, afastando-se de Zitao. Naquele momento o animal parecia entendê-lo, e Drako de fato o entendia perfeitamente. Aproximou-se novamente dando lambidas em seu rosto, talvez querendo enxugar as lágrimas que caíam.

— Ah, que nojento! – O moreno falou segurando o cão pelas orelhas. — Cachorro babão!

Os vômitos faziam parte, tanto do tratamento quimioterápico quanto dos sintomas do câncer, mas aos poucos Tao via-se sem saída, sem escolhas, como se a doença sobressaísse a tudo o que tinha na vida, se é que algo em sua vida fosse importante. Ele não queria se perder daquela forma, mas sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, sem escolhas, e isso o detonava por dentro. Sentia seu coração cada vez menor, escondido, como se ele também não quisesse mais lutar.

_ Lutar... _ Aquilo parecia tão difícil naquele momento, mas ele tinha que ser forte.

[...]

Era sábado e o moreno não estava a fim de ficar em casa. Antes de sair avisou Luhan - que ainda estava deitado -, que iria dar um passeio, respirar um pouco e pensar na vida. O amigo apenas resmungou falando que deveria tomar cuidado, arrancando uma risada de Tao. Vestiu-se de forma confortável, saindo de casa levando somente as chaves. Queria andar pelo parque, observar as pessoas, sentir-se bem, apenas isso.

Riu novamente de seus pensamentos. De uma hora para outra passou a pensar de forma diferente, talvez o câncer houvesse o mudado.

Ou talvez outra coisa o mudou.

Talvez Tao apenas estivesse se conformando, finalmente enxergando o que havia negado a si mesmo durante aquele tempo todo. 

Ele já estava no parque e ao menos percebeu quando chegou, só sabia que sua cabeça estava lotada de pensamentos sobre uma  _ única pessoa _ , e isso parecia tão errado. Por que ele não parava de pensar em seu médico? Kris estava lhe deixando doido, e sem fazer nada. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil encontrá-lo em cada sessão de quimioterapia sem dizer ao mesmo o que sentia por ele.

Em um súbito Zitao se deu conta de que estava se deixando levar por sentimentos. Justamente ele, que nunca ligou para os mesmos. Era um tanto engraçado pensar nisso. Chegou a achar que era somente uma atração física, mas as coisas mudaram tão depressa que o moreno se assustou.

Sorriu ao ver uma criança correndo atrás de uma pomba, gritando para a mãe sobre como o passarinho era bonitinho. Mas sua expressão de felicidade se dissolveu, dando lugar a um rosto espantado, quando conseguiu identificar a figura humana que andava de bicicleta do outro lado do lago. Só podia ser coisa do destino. Caminhou em passos rápidos e certeiros até ela, assoprando em seu ouvido e a fazendo se exaltar pelo susto.

— Oi! – Tao disse sorrindo devido à expressão assustada de Kris.

— O que faz aqui? – Franziu o cenho, parando a bicicleta e tirando os fones de ouvido. 

— Moro por perto e eu... queria sair para esfriar a cabeça!

Kris o olhou, descendo da bicicleta e caminhando até um banco, deixando-a encostada ali. Os dois se sentaram e um silêncio se seguiu. Ninguém iniciava a conversa.

— Então... Gosta de andar de bicicleta? – Tao perguntou querendo acabar com o clima tenso.

— Uhum... – Apenas afirmou, sem olhar para o moreno. Kris fitava o horizonte e os reflexos na água querendo conter o nervosismo que sentia.

Ele estava tenso demais para fitá-lo. Sentia-se ansioso por coisas que não sabia decifrar ou entender.

— Ahm, outro dia no hospital, eu falei um pouco de mim a você... - Tao arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender. — Agora eu quero que me conte algo sobre você. O que acha? – O loiro apoiou todo o braço no encosto do banco, virando o rosto e sorrindo para o moreno. Tao sentiu novamente seu corpo arrepiar.

Aquela sensação era  _ tão boa. _

— Ah... Quer saber sobre mim? – Fitou os dedos, sem graça. — Até parece que você quer… 

— Algo a mais com você? – Kris o interrompeu, fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos, um tanto surpreso, Kris riu em seguida.

— Sabe, esse joguinho de cantadas, não está se cansando disso?

Tao entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Kris também queria, talvez até mais que ele, mas por que será que o moreno ainda se via tão bloqueado? Queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria levar aquilo adiante.

— Eu não curto relacionamento sério. – Tao continuou, desejando não ficar com uma aparência negativa. Kris apenas negativou com a cabeça.

— Não entendo, por que é assim?

— Eu simplesmente sou assim, Kris... – Ele não sabia o que dizer. — Eu acho que relacionamentos sérios não servem para deixar nossa vida melhor. Eu tomo como exemplo os meus pais.

O médico ainda o olhava. Kris via outras palavras nos olhos do moreno. Tao não gostava de relacionamentos, tinha  _ medo _ deles. Riu baixo, mas captou a atenção do outro que ficou sem graça, sabia que Kris havia entendido os motivos reais por trás daquelas palavras. Era óbvio. 

— Tudo bem... Deixemos esse assunto de lado. É uma pena não gostar de relacionamentos. Eu, por outro lado, sempre sonho com alguém especial, que eu possa chamar de meu amor, dar carinho e atenção, entende?

O moreno abriu a boca. Por que sentia que aquilo parecia uma declaração? Uniu as sobrancelhas, rindo em seguida, descrente.

— O Doutor é muito... Estranho! – disse erguendo-se do banco.

— Mas já vai? – O loiro o acompanhou, achando ter falado algo de errado. — Foi algo que eu disse? Me descul...

— Não! Está tudo bem! – O acalmou. Naquele momento ele percebeu a pequena diferença de tamanho entre eles, Kris estava tão perto que pareceu sentir o coração falhar uma batida. — Eu só me sinto meio tonto e enjoado. - Kris se aproximou ainda mais, levando uma das mãos às costas do menor. 

— Se precisar de ajuda eu posso acompanhá-lo até em casa. - Tao maneou a cabeça, dizendo que sim de uma forma acanhada. Tudo parecia tão desastroso aos seus olhos, tudo porque estava na presença  _ dele. _ — Você pode... subir na bicicleta se quiser, e ir me dizendo onde mora. Ficaria grato. - Tao ruborizou ao se imaginar naquela situação com Kris. Parecia cena de novela.

— Ah... Não, não! Eu vou andando sozinho e... — Pisou em falso, enquanto tentava escapar do maior, cambaleando e quase caindo, mas Kris o segurou a tempo.

E tudo parou. 

Olharam-se e o moreno sentiu-se ainda mais zonzo, agora por estar sentindo o perfume do seu médico. Estavam em uma situação tão constrangedora que quem passasse juraria que os dois eram namorados. 

Daqueles bem fofos.

— Tao? Você não está bem e precisa descansar, eu te levo.

Foi um sacrifício, uma tortura para o moreno lidar com a presença de Kris ali. O loiro o envolveu pela cintura com um dos braços enquanto caminhavam, não queria de jeito algum que o moreno caísse. Não se perdoaria.

— Aqui, chegamos. – Tao alertou depois de muito tempo, assim que pararam em frente ao pequeno apartamento.

— Abra a porta que te levo até o quarto.

O moreno o olhou ainda envergonhado. Chegou até mesmo a pensar que Kris estaria se aproveitando, mas aquele outro lado que aclamava por mais aproximação dizia o contrário. O moreno deveria confiar. Abriu o portão, subindo os lances de escadas até chegarem à porta do apartamento que Tao dividia com Luhan. A porta foi aberta e o lugar estava vazio, como desconfiava. Luhan tinha saído novamente.

Kris o levou até o quarto, o deitando com calma e delicadeza na cama. Tao o fitava nos olhos, um pouco aflito.

— Não melhorou? – perguntou, o olhando de volta, ajeitando o travesseiro.

Tao apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, deixando o loiro ainda mais preocupado.

— Mora sozinho?

— Lu-Luhan hyung, mora aqui também, mas deve ter saído com o... ficante ou sei lá o que... Namorado? - Kris riu, andando até a cozinha e se virando, pegando um copo d’água.

— Beba e descanse. Tudo bem?

O moreno bebeu gole por gole, sentindo sua garganta seca, o nó se formando como se previsse que o loiro logo iria embora.

E definitivamente não queria aquilo.

— Mas eu não posso ficar sozinho! – reclamou assim que entregou o copo para Kris.

O loiro o olhou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. 

— Ahm... Eu posso ficar um pouco aqui, até que Luhan chegue, tudo bem? – Tao lhe sorriu, movendo a cabeça de forma positiva.

O maior devolveu o copo à cozinha, voltando e colocando uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Zitao. 

— Tao? – O chamou quando viu que o moreno não estava com uma cara boa. — Tao o que houve? Está sentindo o que? Tao, fala comigo!

— Está... do-doendo muito... Ah... – Se encolheu na cama, começando a transpirar. — Dói... Kris... Es-está doendo! - O médico ergueu-se da cadeira, levando as mãos à altura do estômago do moreno, apertando de certa forma que fizesse a dor passar. Como da última vez.

— Só respire e se acalme. Relaxe! – Kris tentava a todo custo agir de forma rápida, para que a dor do outro não se prolongasse.

Tao gemia de dor, prendendo a respiração e a soltando de uma vez. Aquilo acabou levando pouco oxigênio para seu cérebro, o fazendo pirar de vez.

— Estou passando mal, muito mal! – alertou ao loiro. Kris retirou uma das mãos, passando-a sobre a testa do moreno, ele transpirava e estava gelado.

— Olhe pra mim Tao, respire fundo. É apenas um ataque de pânico, respire! - O médico desistiu e levou a outra mão ao rosto dele, o segurando firme e fazendo o moreno olhá-lo. — Olhe para mim Tao... Respire fundo e solte, vamos.

O moreno agarrou os pulsos alheios, sentindo seus membros fracos, trêmulos e quase dormentes. Parecia que estava morrendo. Mas o calor da mão do loiro acabou, aos poucos, o acalmando e o trazendo de volta a realidade.

— Isso, respire e olhe para mim. Estou aqui com você e nada de ruim vai acontecer. Prometo!

Tao piscou rapidamente, voltando à realidade. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo e soltando o ar, sentindo-se novamente mais tranquilo. A dor ia passando. 

Como Kris conseguia fazer aquilo com ele? 

Lágrimas insistentes começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Era frustrante demais, não sabia aguentar toda aquela  _ dor física e emocional.  _ Ergueu-se com certa brutalidade na cama, se sentando e agarrando o pescoço do médico, deixando-se chorar. Kris por outro lado, não poderia fazer nada a não ser consolá-lo. Estava tendo a oportunidade que tanto queria. Afagou as costas suadas do moreno, levando uma das mãos aos fios negros e os massageando. 

O loiro estava tão absorto naquelas sensações e naquele momento tão íntimo que sentiu o ar lhe falhar assim que retirou as mãos dos os fios alheios, constatando que estava segurando fios demais.

_ Como diria a Zitao que seu cabelo estava caindo? _

[...]

O moreno estava naquele hospital, alguns dias depois que encontrara Kris no parque, vestido com aquela camisola de sempre, apenas esperando que a enfermeira o levasse até seu destino. As pernas estavam bambas, os braços fracos. Tao não tinha o mesmo corpo de antes, forte, atlético... Suas olheiras estavam maiores, os olhos fundos.

Quem olhasse diria que estava  _ parcialmente morto. _

— Vamos. – a enfermeira gentil de sempre o acompanhou.

Andava lentamente. Sentou-se e deitou-se como sempre fazia, esperando a máquina fazer tudo o que deveria fazer. Respirou fundo, lembrando-se de Kris. O queria ali para receber apoio. Era loucura, ele sabia, mas o que podia fazer?

A ideia que tinha antes de não querer ninguém próximo demais agora parecia mera bobagem, porque ele necessitava tanto de Kris que chegava a se assustar com o novo sentimento. 

Os minutos passaram lentamente e ele já estava fora da máquina. Sentou-se lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça pesar, os olhos arderem. Pediram para se levantar e ele o fez, olhando Kris ao longe que estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O loiro sorriu e acenou, Tao fizera o mesmo, mas quando deu um passo para ir de encontro ao seu médico ele simplesmente apagou. 

O loiro do outro lado da sala congelou, correndo na direção do menor enquanto pedia uma maca para uma das enfermeiras. Ergueu o corpo de Zitao do chão, sentindo a leveza do mesmo, totalmente fraco.

O câncer de cólon, além de causar dores intensas e vômitos, também fazia o seu portador perder peso. Era uma coisa incontrolável e que ficava aparente a cada fase do tumor. Quanto mais ele dominasse o seu hospedeiro, mais abatido e magro ele ficava. 

O coração do loiro disparou e ele se desesperou. O moreno nitidamente não estava nada bem, e mesmo assim ele continuava com as sessões de quimioterapia de forma solitária, era errado. 

O levaram rapidamente para um quarto. O examinaram e o ligaram ao aparelho de medição cardíaca. Seu coração estava acelerado. O medico se aproximou, levando a mão a testa de Zitao, sentindo sua respiração falha. Pediu que o ligassem ao oxigênio, colocando ele mesmo os tubos em seu nariz.

— Tao... – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido. — Se acalme... Relaxe, eu estou aqui Tao. – moveu levemente o dedo sobre sua tez, sentindo o local úmido de suor. O moreno moveu os olhos rapidamente, os abrindo em seguida, de forma lenta. — Hey, está tudo bem? – disse baixinho.

Zitao apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, fazendo uma careta de dor e choro, uma mistura confusa.

— Yi... Fan... – puxava o ar com dificuldade, as lágrimas rolando pelos olhos. — Eu não... Consigo suportar isso sozinho... – puxou o ar com força, fazendo seus pulmões doerem.

Kris abriu a boca querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas até sua respiração saiu falha. Era uma tortura ver o moreno naquele estado.

— Tao... Por favor, não desista. – disse de forma inesperada.

O moreno o olhava triste, com a cabeça levemente virada em sua direção. Kris apenas se aproximou mais, por um impulso, levando a mão quente até o rosto pálido e acariciando a pele da bochecha do menor. Tao mostrou um olhar confuso, mas o loiro ao menos se importou, continuando com a carícia. 

— Seja forte... – falou novamente, sorrindo de forma fraca, mas querendo passar confiança. Ele queria passar uma sensação boa ao menor, queria fazer com que Zitao se sentisse protegido. 

Kris alternava seus olhos do moreno ao seu cabelo, alisando os fios e vendo os mesmo desprenderem de suas raízes, ficando em suas mãos.

— Eu... Tenho que lhe dizer algo... – pareceu buscar as palavras certas. — O seu cabelo, ele...

— E-está caindo, eu sei... – fechou os olhos com força. 

Kris suspirou, se afastando lentamente com a intenção de sair do quarto e deixar o moreno descansando, mas sentiu a mão gelada do moreno segurar seu pulso. Tão fraco.

— Kris...

— Hum? – resolveu parar.

— Fica. – Tao disse baixinho. — Está... Doendo. - o braço do moreno deu um espasmo involuntário, fazendo o mesmo fazer outra careta de dor. — Dói muito... – disse com a voz embargada.

Kris olhou em sua volta, a enfermeira que estava lá os assistia meio espantada, mas compreendia perfeitamente o que acontecia.

— Segura a minha mão... Eu tenho medo... – falou com a voz embargada e Kris sentiu a mesma vontade de chorar. Voltou a se aproximar, entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos nas de Zitao.

— Tudo bem, eu fico aqui. – respondeu compreensivo. — Você ficará em observação, e essas dores fazem parte do processo. Precisa descansar. – o restante da frase saiu mais baixo. 

A pele de Zitao estava tão fria e transpirava absurdamente, mas Yifan naquele momento não se importou. Apertou um pouco mais sua mão á dele.

— Estou aqui com você, não está sozinho. A dor logo vai passar, prometo. - Zitao assentiu novamente, fechando os olhos. 

_ Promessas...  _ Era tudo o que Zitao queria ouvir, mas isso não lhe ajudava em nada se ainda tinha o pior dos sentimentos, o medo. Medo de se frustrar com as promessas e as juras que lhe eram feitas. Por que tudo o que ele tinha eram as incertezas, ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer ou o que iria sentir dali em diante. Mas o calor da mão do loiro na sua era algo tão inexplicável e incomum que apenas se entregou ao que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Zitao precisava de Kris, era  _ inevitável _ . E enquanto sentisse a mão dele ali, junto a sua, poderia suportar qualquer tipo de dor.

Talvez agora estivesse entendendo o significado de  _ amar alguém.  _

  
  
  



	4. Seu sorriso

Estavam todos no parque. Tao era o menos animado de todos, mas não deixava de sorrir. Até mesmo Luhan e Sehun estavam lá, sendo um ótimo momento para todos conhecerem o segundo.

— Resolveu mudar o visual, por que está de touca se faz sol? – Chanyeol perguntou ao moreno sentado ao banco enquanto ele via seu companheiro de apartamento namorando a sua frente.

— A quimioterapia sua anta, não sabe o que ela faz? Estou perdendo o meu cabelo... – O final da frase quase fora sussurrada. Baekhyun se aproximou dando um tapa na cabeça de Chanyeol.

— É um idiota por completo mesmo! – Sentou-se ao lado de Tao. — Está tudo bem? – Sorriu. Tao apenas concordou, sorrindo igualmente em seguida.

— Está sendo bem... mais difícil do que eu imaginei... – Baekhyun o viu mordendo os lábios. — Às vezes eu me sinto muito mal, às vezes muito bem...

O moreno não trabalhava mais por estar de licença. Tao passou a desacreditar na vida, estava à beira de uma depressão profunda que o puxava cada vez mais ao vazio.

Luhan seguiu com o peso da  _ Vogue _ nas costas. O amigo merecia mais que si aquele emprego, ainda mais agora, que tinha um namorado. Sua vida dera uma volta enorme e via-se em um momento extremo de felicidade. O moreno sorriu consigo mesmo vendo o quanto Luhan estava feliz, nada mais que merecido. 

Mas e ele? O que ele tinha?

— Câncer... – Murmurou, fisgando a atenção de Baekhyun.

— O que disse? - Tao balançou a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios enquanto começava a chorar. — Tao, não... – O amigo sabia que era difícil. Aproximou-se mais do outro, o abraçando desajeitadamente por ser menor que ele. Chanyeol assistia tudo, também comovido. — Estamos aqui com você, todos nós. – O menor falou enxugando as lágrimas alheias, como uma mãe. Chanyeol também sentou ao seu lado, pegando na mão do moreno.

— Vocês não entendem pelo o que estou passando! - Começou a se descontrolar. — Isso é tão...

— Desesperador, nós sabemos! – Chanyeol interveio. — Mas Tao, quanto mais você guardar isso, mais isso te atormentará! Nós temos noção do que sente, só que você tem que dividir isso com todos nós.

Tao balançava a cabeça negativamente e de forma rápida, querendo espantar todas aquelas vozes. Seu desespero crescia cada vez mais. Tinha vontade de gritar, sair correndo. 

— Não! – Ergueu-se do banco, respirando rapidamente, o coração acelerando. — Vocês são saudáveis! – Riu desanimado. — Não tem como entenderem o que se passa na minha cabeça!

Até mesmo Luhan e Sehun, que estavam mais a frente, pararam com o que faziam olhando para o moreno que quase gritava.

— Tao... – O outro chinês ergueu-se, sendo seguido pelo namorado. — Se acalme, por favor...

— Não! – gritou, assustando a todos. Luhan apenas olhava o amigo de forma inconformada, mas eles sabiam que era aquilo o que Zitao queria e tinha escolhido para si, aquela era simplesmente a sua forma de seguir em frente. 

Então Luhan caminhou até ele.

— Tao... – O menor repetiu mais uma vez.

— Se veio me repreender eu já di—

— Escuta! - disse com seriedade. — Sabe que não devia estar fazendo isso! É a forma errada de se aproveitar!

— Hum...  _ Aproveitar _ ? O que eu estou aproveitando? Não há o que se aproveitar... E quem é você para me julgar Luhan? – O moreno fechou a cara, o olhando. — Você vai viver por muito tempo, tem um namorado, é feliz! E eu? – Soltou uma risada nasal. — Tenho vinte e dois anos e um câncer  _ terminal _ , sabe... Eu realmente não tenho outra opção!

— Terminal? – O menor franziu o cenho. – Tem sim, pare de ser tão egoísta! – Olhou enraivecido para o amigo. — Divida seus sentimentos com todos nós, somo seus amigos! Se apaixone e  _ viva _ cada dia como se fosse o último, sorria e seja feliz, pelo amor de Deus!

O moreno revirou os olhos.

— Eu não preciso me apaixonar! – disse ainda muito exaltado.

— Você não precisa se estressar! – Luhan revidou na mesma moeda. — Além disso, pensa que eu não percebo como volta totalmente feliz de cada sessão de quimioterapia, só porque pôde dizer um oi ou conversar com o Doutor Wu? Tao... Percebe como está deixando as coisas escaparem?

Naquele momento todos que estavam mais próximos prestaram atenção na discussão dos dois.

— Sabe, acho que teu mal é isso mesmo! – Luhan normalizou seu tom de voz. — Você precisa de alguém que preencha sua vida de amor, paixão, não isso que você chama se sexo casual! – vomitou as palavras, apontando para o maior. — Você precisa amar e se sentir amado! É isso que falta em sua vida! - Bateu de leve com os dedos nos ombros do moreno. — Não vou mais discutir com você! – Deu a costas a Tao saindo dali, seguido por Sehun.

Tao bufou, fitando Baekhyun e Chanyeol que o olhavam chateados.

— O que estão olhando? – Ainda estava enraivecido.

Mas de qualquer forma, querendo ou não, o moreno pensava nas palavras que foram ditas por Luhan. Elas eram jogadas de um lado para o outro em sua cabeça, o deixando desesperado, ainda mais angustiado e cheio de raiva. Era como se elas pedissem para ele se render ao que sentia, deixar Kris entrar em seu coração, pois ele talvez fosse o que faltava em sua vida. Mas como sempre, Tao era fraco e tinha  _ medo. _

— Sabe? – Zitao gritou assim que viu Luhan longe. — Não adianta querer me dar esse tipo de conselho! – Luhan se virou, parando. Sehun o copiou. — Tudo isso... – Fez uma pausa, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. — Não adianta porque isso não vai melhorar a minha situação!

Zitao levou as mãos à touca, tirando-a e a jogando sobre o gramado. Pegou os fios negros, os agarrando e puxando com força, as lágrimas caiam e seu peito doía. Queria gritar e levar a dor que sentia embora. Queria poder fazer algo por si mesmo, mas parecia que uma força maior o puxava para baixo. 

Para o fim. 

Para o  _ nada. _

—  _ Eu não consigo... _ – murmurou, fitando o chão enquanto ainda chorava, se ajoelhando. — Eu não consigo, eu não aguento mais! – gritou. Os olhos ardiam.

Fitou as mãos e os fios que haviam desprendido da raiz. Seu desespero apenas aumentava cada vez mais. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e de repente a dor se intensificou, mas não aquela dor típica da  _ alma, emocional _ , era algo ainda pior, uma dor totalmente física. 

Arregalou os olhos tirando as mãos da cabeça e as levando até a barriga.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol perceberam que havia algo errado e correram em socorro ao maior. Tao ajoelhou-se gritando de dor enquanto segurava a barriga, como se ela fosse explodir ou algo parecido, embora a sensação fosse quase a mesma.

— Tao, Tao! – Baekhyun dizia ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

— Dói... Baekkie dói muito! – gemeu se contorcendo, caindo de lado no chão.

— Ajudem aqui! – Baekhyun gritou para Luhan e Sehun que voltaram correndo.

[...]

O moreno abria os olhos lentamente, sendo chamado por uma voz tão boa e que estava tão distante. Demorou certo tempo até ele compreender que aquela voz que ecoava era a de seu médico. Kris o chamava e estava tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro fraco de seu perfume. 

— Hey, Tao... Olá. – Kris disse, vendo o moreno abrir os olhos. — Me diga o que houve.

— Ahm... – resmungou tentando se ajeitar na cama. Fitou todo o quarto e depois seu médico, sorrindo fraco.

— Ah, que bom que está sorrindo, assim é bem melhor. – Sorriu de volta.

— Como se… isso pudesse ajudar. – Sua voz saiu falha, deixando o loiro preocupado. — Eu estava... discutindo com os meus amigos e acabei passando mal. – Fechou os olhos com força. — Tem algo de errado?

Kris ficou sério. Poderia dizer que seu tumor estava crescendo mais e mais, porém não iria ajudar.

— Não. Na verdade está tudo bem, mas eu quero te ver sorrindo. Em momentos como esse não podemos nos deixar abalar. Estar bem ajuda muito no tratamento.

Zitao riu soprado, como aquilo fosse uma piada. Kris cerrou os olhos.

— Não parece dar certo, sem contar que tudo agora parece mentira aos meus ouvidos. — O Huang disse com certa impaciência. 

O loiro se endireitou, buscou uma cadeira para sentar próximo ao moreno. Sentou-se e o fitou. Tao acabou ficando confuso. 

— Você acha que o que eu sinto por você também é uma mentira? – A pergunta acertou em cheio o moreno. Ele realmente não sabia o que falar. — Ou só gosta de deixar seu medo vencer seus desejos mais profundos? - O aparelho de medição cardíaca apitava rapidamente, Zitao ficara nervoso e o loiro riu. — Te desconcertei? Me desculpe... – Sorriu, erguendo-se. – Mas você precisa ficar bem Tao, por favor. Quer que eu lhe conte uma piada?

— Piada? – Uniu as sobrancelhas. — Eu odeio piadas, nunca acho graça nelas! – Depois disso riu, um pouco forçado, mas riu.

— Então, ficarei um pouco aqui, o que acha?

Yifan voltou a se aproximar da cama, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Tao. O moreno fitou suas mãos unidas, sorrindo verdadeiramente ao sentir a pele quente do outro na sua.

— Está bem melhor – falou respirando mais tranquilo. — Eu realmente adoro o seu sorriso, sabia disso?

— E não para de me cantar... Cantar e encantar. – Tao não quis, mas saiu assim, sem querer, e o moreno viu o rubor no rosto alheio. — Me-me desculpe... Eu não queria...

— Não... Tudo bem. – Sentia-se sem graça, queria cavar um buraco e se esconder. Sua mão provavelmente transpirava agora. — Nós acabamos... Muito próximos. – Começou a falar, fazendo um carinho inconscientemente na mão do moreno, abaixando a voz, quase sussurrando. — Eu apenas queria... Uma chance entende?

Tao virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao do médico. Queria tanto terminar essa conversa, porque sentia um arrepio, uma ansiedade enorme que o deixava sem fôlego. 

Silêncio.

— Vo-você... – Tao começou, fazendo Kris erguer a cabeça, que estava abaixada devido ao silêncio. — Tem sido muito bom pra mim, de verdade. – Resolveu olhá-lo, tentaria lutar contra o medo. — Obrigado.

Kris sorriu. Aquele sorriso sincero que aquecia o coração do menor. Tao o retribuiu e ficaram ali por alguns minutos, como se pudessem conversar com pequenas carícias e sorrisos. Era uma sensação boa. Boa  _ demais.  _

O loiro aos poucos foi se aproximando, sentindo Tao apertar cada vez mais sua mão, seus batimentos aumentando, parecia que seu coração sairia pela boca. Estavam tão próximos...

Sentiu a respiração do maior se mesclar a sua, fechando os olhos lentamente antes de sentir o leve selar dos lábios. A carne tão quente e trêmula. Ambos estavam nervosos.

Demorou alguns segundos para Kris resolver se mexer. Moveu os lábios de forma acanhada, capturando o inferior de Tao e o sugando de forma lenta e fraca. Não queria assustá-lo. Fez apenas aquilo e se afastou, abrindo os olhos e fitando os castanhos de Zitao. Sorriram novamente, porque era a única coisa que poderiam fazer naquele momento. Tao desvencilhou sua mão à de Kris, levando a mesma a sua nuca, o puxando para outro beijo.

Nenhum dos dois se importaria se alguém entrasse por aquela porta, ou se dissessem que era errado. Não estavam nem aí, queriam apenas aproveitar o sabor da boca um do outro, se deleitar com as sensações, sentimentos.

As línguas se enroscavam, os estalos deixando o ato mais sensual, excitante. Os dois acabaram aprofundando ainda mais o ósculo, tornando os selares mais envolventes, sem ao menos perceberem.

[...]

Luhan havia buscado o moreno no hospital, assistindo um Zitao totalmente sorridente se despedir do médico e entrando no carro.

— Hum, me diga o que rolou entre vocês dois – disse enquanto prestava atenção no trânsito.

— O que? Não aconteceu nada... – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — Pare de imaginar coisas, hyung.

— Tsc, acha que sou burro Tao? Você vive paquerando ele e agora ambos estavam com esse sorriso nos lábios. Algo a mais está acontecendo, por que não me conta? – Assim que parou em um sinal vermelho fitou o moreno ao seu lado. — Eu quero saber, e amigos sempre dividem as novidades.

— Hum, mas você nunca fez isso comigo em relação ao Sehun.

— Lógico, porque parece que você de alguma forma o odeia, mas eu simplesmente encaro isso como ciúmes. Sem contar que você se afastou muito de todos nós, não apenas de mim que compartilho o apartamento com você.

O moreno torceu o bico, fazendo Luhan rir. O mesmo voltou a dirigir, deixando aquela questão de lado. 

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, o chinês menor o avisou que não ficaria para jantar, por sairia com Sehun. Tao apenas fizera um bico, alegando que ficaria sozinho com Drako e que isso era injusto, pois ele precisava de atenção. 

— Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você! – Luhan ria. — Você não vai cair e quebrar um braço Tao. Eu volto amanhã cedo, tudo bem? Sem pensar besteiras. – Saiu correndo do apartamento, batendo a porta.

O moreno bufou derrotado, indo tomar um copo d’água e pegar algo para comer. Jogou-se no sofá e lá ficou até a noite. Tomou um banho rápido e voltou para o mesmo lugar, quando a campainha simplesmente tocou. Achou estranho e foi atender a porta. Jurava serem Chanyeol e Baekhyun querendo saber de seu estado, mas assim que abriu a porta, sentiu seu rosto e orelhas esquentarem.

Kris estava ali, parado a sua frente.

— Oi... Boa noite. – Sorriu sem jeito, coçando a nuca.

— Ah... O que faz aqui à essa hora? – Tao podia jurar estar mais sem graça que o maior. — E-entre, por favor! – Deu passagem e o outro entrou.

Era praticamente palpável a tensão ali. O moreno levou um tempo até quebrar o gelo e oferecer um copo d’água ou algo leve para beber. Depois disso foram até o sofá, a televisão ainda estava ligava e ficaram tentando começar um assunto sem se sentirem envergonhados.

— Mas me diz... O que quer de mim agora? – Tao tentou usar um tom mais divertido, mas Kris também não ajudava.

— Eu estava passando e fiquei com vontade de te ver. – Era uma clara mentira, mal contada por sinal. — Então resolvi bater na porta. Fiz mal?

— Não, não! De forma alguma... Como eu já disse você só me faz bem. – Abaixou a cabeça, fitando o estofado do sofá.

Mas logo sentiu o corpo do maior se movimentar. Kris se ajeitou mais perto do menor, fitando os olhos castanhos do moreno e se perdendo em sua imensidão. O loiro ergueu um dos braços, acariciando a maçã do rosto alheio, arrancando um sorriso tímido de Zitao.

_ Aquele sorriso...  _

Ambos sentiam aquelas estranhas borboletas. Maldita paixão que os dominou. Kris não estava se aguentando mais e aquele beijo no hospital fora apenas o início de sua loucura. Ele não poderia evitar ou adiar ainda mais aquela situação.

Aos poucos, de forma acanhada e lenta, os corpos se aproximaram e o inevitável aconteceu. Beijaram-se novamente, com o loiro segurando o rosto do menor, aproximando mais os corpos. As mãos do moreno agarraram-se aos fios loiros, os puxando com certa impaciência enquanto se aconchegava no corpo maior. Tao queria mais. Jogou seu peso sobre o corpo do loiro, acomodando-se em seu colo.

— Você é... Louco! – Sorriu separando as bocas, agarrando-se mais ainda ao maior. — Vamos para o... O quarto, Kris... – Pediu manhoso, sentindo os beijos e carícias descerem em direção ao seu pescoço.

Por sorte o loiro já sabia onde ficava o quarto do moreno. Ergueu-se do sofá segurando o corpo magro do menor, caminhando rapidamente até seu quarto, o despejando de forma rápida na cama, soltando risadas por parte de Zitao.

— O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou cínico, rindo também e se jogando sobre o corpo alheio. — Isso tudo é... – Roçou a ponta do seu nariz na tez do rosto do outro, sentindo o calor devido à vergonha. — É tão louco!

— Loucura é o que eu sinto por você. – Tao estava bem sério e Kris o fitou, voltando a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade de antes.

O moreno sentia-se tão realizado,  _ completo. _

Invadiu a roupa do maior, vasculhando e sentindo a textura de seu corpo enquanto tentava tirar suas roupas. Kris apenas o ajudou, sem parar com os beijos. Não demorou muito para os dois estarem completamente despidos sobre a cama.

As penas de Zitao estavam inquietas, nervosas. Esfregava as mesmas nas laterais do corpo de Kris, como se pedisse por mais contato. O loiro logo as segurou, apartando o beijo que davam.

— Se acalme! – Riu do desespero alheio. Tao pareceu se acalmar então o maior voltou a se deitar sobre seu corpo.

Kris o fitou intensamente, fazendo Tao sentir-se ferver de desejo. 

O menor abriu a boca, soltando um suspiro quando sentiu o quadril do maior se mover, friccionando suas intimidades. O calor crescia, fazendo ambos perderem o controle e os sentidos. Quando Kris percebeu que o menor já estava bem excitado, percorreu seu corpo com beijos, até chegar a sua virilha. Queria proporcionar a ele apenas sensações boas.

— O que está... fazendo? – Tao ofegava, tentando pensar direito. Seus olhos lacrimejavam de excitação, era bom  _ demais. —  _ Pare com isso... Kris... Ah!

O loiro tirou a  _ boxer _ do menor, arranhando sutilmente a lateral de seu corpo. O moreno arqueou o quadril para facilitar a remoção da última peça que o cobria. Fora um alívio de imediato, mas o maior pareceu o enlouquecer quando o envolveu com a boca. Tao gemeu. Kris o chupava com tanta vontade, a cavidade úmida e quente envolvia o membro fazendo Zitao arquear-se sobre a cama, agarrando os lençóis como podia para conter os choques em excitação. Mas aquilo rapidamente acabou fazendo o moreno resmungar baixo, sentindo Kris voltar e beijar-lhe a boca. 

— Você é delicioso. – Ouviu o loiro confessar, sussurrando em seu ouvido. O moreno sentiu seu pelos eriçarem quando o outro mordiscou a cartilagem, o provocando.

Ficaram mais algum tempo nas provocações, ninguém realmente cedia e Zitao sentia-se perto de seu limite.

— Vamos logo, por... favor... Kris! – Fez manhã e o loiro riu novamente. — Pare de rir, não é engraçado!

— Claro que é! – Afastou-se um pouco, admirando o corpo magro de Zitao. — Você está aí, entregue e todo gostoso só pra mim, Tao. Não precisa se desesperar. – Colou seus corpos novamente, roçando os lábios. — Com calma, devagar... Assim é mais gostoso. 

O moreno se remexeu, trocando as posições e fazendo Kris arregalar os olhos. Mordeu o canto inferior dos lábios, rebolando sobre o quadril alheio enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, sentindo o membro do maior pulsar.

— E agora... – Riu. — O que acha? — Kris o agarrou pela cintura, friccionando ainda mais sua intimidade na bunda do outro.

— Tao... – O loiro estava tão absorto em sensações que não percebeu quando o menor guiou seu membro rijo até sua entrada, o penetrando. — Ah... O que está fa... Ah!

O moreno contraiu sua entrada, tentando expulsar a dor, mas Kris acabou terminando o trabalho, indo fundo. Não deu tempo para o moreno pensar, movendo o quadril de forma desajeitada, a fim de começar com os movimentos. Zitao estava delirando, achando que poderia fazer algo como aqui sem preparo algum.

Naquela posição seria ruim demais para o loiro dominar, Zitao teria que guiar a velocidade e a intensidade. E foi exatamente o que o moreno fez quando começou a subir e descer no membro do outro, o sentido ir fundo. Queria ficar ali até alcançar seu ápice, mas Kris inverteu novamente as posições, agarrando suas pernas na altura dos joelhos e as abrindo mais, despudoradamente, apenas para ter mais espaço para trabalhar. 

A visão que o moreno tinha era bela demais e o excitava. Kris estava suado com a franja colada em sua testa. O som de sua pélvis batendo contra seu corpo lhe dava choques. Fechou os olhos ao sentir uma de suas mãos descerem pelo seu tronco, até alcançar seu membro negligenciado.

Tao abriu a boca, soltando gemidos.

Não demorou até o moreno se desfazer na mão do loiro, contraindo sua entrada novamente e fazendo Kris gozar em seguida. O maior apenas diminuiu os movimentos, indo de encontro ao corpo frágil a sua frente. Tao estava totalmente suado e com o abdômen lambuzado de sêmen, mas sorria. 

— Isso foi... maravilhoso – sussurrou na boca do menor, entre um beijo lento e molhado. Tao apenas o abraçou, sentindo o membro de Kris ainda em seu interior.

— Kris, eu acho que... se continuar assim, eu vou me excitar de novo e—

— Shh... – Pediu, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios, os contornando novamente. — Se você se excitar, nós fazemos de novo... E de novo... – Beijou-lhe o pescoço, estocando e ondulando sua cintura. — Até não aguentarmos mais. – Sua voz saiu abafada por conta do rosto mergulhado na curva do pescoço do menor.

Aquilo se tornou uma brincadeira prazerosa, e rendeu vários orgasmos aos dois, durante toda a noite. 

Tao sentia-se único. Ver e sentir o desejo de Kris por si era mágico, lhe causava arrepios, lhe mostrava novas sensações. Estava sendo totalmente diferente daquelas noites de sexo casuais, onde no dia seguinte mal se lembrava do nome do rapaz.

Com Wu Yifan tudo parecia novo. Tao aprendia aos poucos como era amar e ser amado de verdade por alguém tão especial feito ele. 

  
  



	5. Diversão

Zitao se remexia na cama, virando para o lado da porta e ficando de costas para Kris que dormia de bruços do outro lado. Drako o observava tão calmo que fez o moreno sorrir.

— Você nunca ficou quieto quando eu trazia alguém para casa. O que houve dessa vez? – Ele perguntou, tentando entender a razão de Drako ter ficado mudo na noite passada.

O cão, que estava sentado, resolveu andar na direção do dono, colocando a cabeça em cima do colchão e fitando Zitao, ainda sonolento. 

— Gostou tanto do Kris assim? – perguntou novamente e Drako o olhou desconfiado. — Gostou dele sim, está quietinho... – O cão subiu na cama, deitando-se no meio dela, entre o corpo dos dois homens que estavam ali deitados, fazendo Zitao virar-se para o lado de Kris mais uma vez.

O moreno fitava o rosto sereno do loiro que dormia com seu rosto parcialmente amassado devido à posição em que estava. Tao queria rir, mas isso com certeza acordaria o maior.

— Drako. – Voltou-se para o cão que o olhou, atento. — Não coloque as  _ coisas _ dele na boca, por favor! – falou baixinho e o cão resmungou, saindo de cima da cama.

Zitao lembrava-se muito bem do que ocorreu com Fréderic e Drako. Não queria que o loiro tivesse a mesma surpresa desagradável. O moreno se aproximou mais do corpo de Kris, fazendo o mesmo se remexer na cama e o abraçar pela cintura de forma automática, aproximando mais os corpos e fazendo Tao prender a respiração.

As cenas da noite anterior estavam vivas em sua cabeça, os toques, as sensações, os sons, tudo. O moreno fechou os olhos, mordendo a língua e sentindo a boca salivar.

— Meu Deus você é muito bom... – comentou olhando o rosto de Kris. — E tão grande... – Estava pasmo. Esperava muito de Kris, mas não  _ tudo  _ aquilo que experimentou na noite anterior e sem querer sentiu uma vontade enorme de repetir aquilo com mais intensidade e frequência. — Caramba você é muito bom! – disse mais uma vez, apenas para ter certeza.

— Eu sei. – Kris lhe respondeu, fazendo Zitao se sobressaltar na cama, assustado.

— Ah! Você está acordado! – reclamou e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Kris o agarrou com mais força, o trazendo para perto e jogando sua perna sobre as de Zitao, o prendendo e ficando por cima do corpo alheio. O loiro agora estava bem acordado, sorria ao ver a expressão envergonhada de Tao. Extremamente adorável.

— Se quiser outra rodada... Sabe que pode contar com o meu consentimento.

— Hum, acho melhor não! – Tao disse erguendo a cabeça, querendo capturar os lábios do loiro. — Quero apenas que me beije.

Kris o obedeceu com muita vontade. Mordeu e puxou de forma fraca e lenta o lábio inferior de Tao, levando a língua para dentro de sua boca, iniciando um beijo lento, querendo dizer bom dia e o quanto havia adorado fazer amor com ele na noite passada.

A boca inquieta e impaciente do loiro logo abandonou a do menor, que agora estava avermelhada, distribuindo mais carícias pelo pescoço alheio. Descendo por toda a extensão até chegar à curva de seu pescoço, o loiro marcou a pele pálida do outro, o segurando forte pela cintura enquanto ondulava seu quadril, criando uma ficção que excitava o moreno.

Tao inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Kris, sorrindo para o mesmo. Fez questão de sentar-se sobre seu membro que já estava pedindo por certa atenção, ondulando o quadril como o outro fez, fazendo com que a glande do maior roçasse em sua entrada.

— Ei... Não me provoque... – disse tentando respirar de forma controlada. Tao apenas sorria sapeca, mordendo o lábio inferior e exercendo certa pressão, arrancando dessa vez um gemido mais alto do loiro. — Tao... – Kris gemeu o nome dele. — Saia de cima de mim...

— Não! – disse rapidamente, rebolando ainda mais e se deleitando com a expressão de Yifan. Jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando as mãos sobre o peito forte do loiro.

— E eu pensando que você estava fraco por causa da quimioterapia... – comentou empurrando o moreno, de forma que trocassem de posições, capturando rapidamente os lábios alheios em uma carícia repleta de desejos e sentimentos.

O beijo produzia sons estalados devido à troca rápida de saliva. Era a coisa mais deliciosa para os dois, estarem ali, se beijando de forma tão íntima. Kris não perdeu tempo, penetrando Tao apenas com a glande, fazendo o moreno apartar o ósculo apenas para soltar um gemido preso em sua garganta. O loiro tirou seu membro, apenas para colocá-lo de volta e ouvir outro gemido.

— Va-vamos logo com isso, o que acha? – Riu diante a sua ansiedade. Precisava muito sentir Kris dentro de si novamente.

— Se você pedir com jeitinho... – O loiro sussurrou na curva de seu pescoço, fazendo Tao o agarrar pelos fios loiros e rir novamente.

— Ah... Kris, por favor... – gemeu de novo, sentindo-se ser preenchido por mais do maior. — Eu quero tudo de você, agora! Por favor... – suspirou em deleite, sentindo o membro do maior finalmente lhe invadir forma lenta e torturante.

Tao prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o maior começar com os movimentos lentos e fortes, seu corpo esquentava-se por inteiro e de forma rápida enquanto o ar lhe faltava nos pulmões. Era bom. Entrelaçou as pernas no tronco do maior, prendendo seu corpo ao dele, como se não quisesse jamais soltar. Kris agarrou uma de suas coxas, apertando com força de forma possessiva enquanto aumentava a velocidade das estocadas. Tao arfava, arqueando suas costas à medida que sentia o loiro o tocá-lo fundo.

— Kris, Kris... – gemeu se agarrando e puxando ainda mais aos fios loiros. O maior desceu seus beijos até encontrar o peito lisinho do outro, mordendo e chupando cada pedaço da pele alheia. Tao sentia-se queimar ainda mais a cada toque dos lábios do maior em sua tez fria.

— Se eu... De-desmaiar a culpa é-é sua! – falou enquanto tentava respirar de forma correta, ou caso contrário perderia os sentidos.

— Ah... Mais você pediu por isso também! – O respondeu apoiando a testa em seu peito, sem parar com os movimentos, arfando. Em uma jogada rápida Kris acertou a próstata do moreno, fazendo-o gritar de prazer.

Drako do lado de fora do quarto começou a latir, porque pensava que um de seus donos estava correndo perigo.

— Será que—Ah... Da pra ir um pouco ma-mais rápido?

— Tao... – O moreno riu. Kris estava preocupado com isso mesmo?

Agora foi a vez de Kris rir, aumentando a velocidade e voltando a capturar os lábios avermelhados do moreno, que continham um sorriso lindo e satisfatório. Continuaram com aquilo por longos minutos, até sentirem-se satisfeitos, se desfazendo de prazer.

Jogaram-se cada um para um lado da cama, ofegantes e sorridentes. Tao virou-se para o loiro, tentando decorar cada pedacinho do rosto alheio.

— O que foi? – Kris lhe perguntou de repente, ainda fitando o teto branco. Tao se encolheu na cama, quase em posição fetal. O maior ouviu um murmúrio e o som característico do choro. — Ei! – virou-se para o outro. — O que foi? - Kris se aproximou do corpo alheio, Tao tremia, mas sua pele ainda estava quente, avermelhada e suada. — Me conta o que está acontecendo.

— Eu tenho medo! – O maior franziu o cenho. — Medo de acordar amanhã você não estar mais aqui, ou de eu não estar mais aqui...

O loiro queria confortá-lo, mas aquilo era tudo parte do pacote problemático e complicado do câncer. Abraçou Tao, fazendo com que sua cabeça repousasse em seu peito, acariciando sua bochecha.

— Eu não sei o que dizer. – O silêncio que se seguiu foi sufocante para Kris.

Zitao apenas manteve-se quieto, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos do loiro se normalizarem. O cheiro da pele, a textura, tudo aquilo encantava o moreno de uma forma incrível que ele mesmo nunca imaginou sentir ou pensar.

— Kris – chamou sua atenção, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

O loiro tirou a mãos do rosto alheio, deixando-a sobre o peito. Tao simplesmente a agarrou, entrelaçando seus dedos enquanto ainda olhava no fundo dos seus olhos.

— Hum?

— Como é... Estar apaixonado? – Tao sabia que era uma pergunta um tanto idiota, mas tinha que perguntar.

— Ahm... – Abriu a boca, mas na verdade não sabia o que dizer. — Estar apaixonado é... – Fitou o teto antes de encontrar os olhos calmos do moreno. — É desejar de todas as formas possíveis outra pessoa. É se encantar com cada detalhe e defeito dela... É fechar os olhos e ver seu sorriso, suas risadas, sentir seu abraço, seu cheiro mesmo estando longe. Querer sempre o bem... – Tao ainda o fitava meio espantado. — É tudo o que eu sinto por você e mais alguns adicionais. – Sorriu sem graça.

Tao lhe devolveu o sorriso, apertando ainda mais suas mãos. 

— Me diga os adicionais. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, subindo o corpo para cima de Kris, ainda mantendo um contato visual. O loiro o agarrou pelos ombros, escorregando os dedos ali. Era viciante tocar na pele do moreno.

— Adicionais. – Soltou o ar. - Sua boca é deliciosa, seu corpo é delicioso, você é delicioso e—

— Ah, já entendi seus adicionais, pode parar!

— A sua bunda também é muito boa e eu adoro...

Kris foi calado com um beijo, Zitao não queria saber mais sobre os adicionais, queria era outra coisa.

[...]

— Você não quer sair comigo? - O maior falava enquanto via o moreno erguendo-se da cama, caminhando até o banheiro para tomar banho.

— Sair para onde? – gritou de lá de dentro, começando a se banhar. O maior também se levantou, indo até onde Zitao estava, parando no batente da porta enquanto o assistia tomar banho. — Vai ficar me olhando? – falou em um tom de falso medo, fazendo biquinho.

— Vou. – respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Você me assusta.

— Não era isso que você dizia há algumas horas atrás quando eu estava te inva—

— Kris!

O moreno tomou seu banho, tendo um guarda costas um tanto chato que fez questão de continuar o observando, alegando que caso se sentisse mal estaria ali para ajudá-lo, mas é claro que havia um pingo de mentira nisso tudo.

Os dois já estavam devidamente arrumados, Luhan como sempre não estava no apartamento e agora Zitao questionava onde seu amigo andava que desaparecia com tanta frequência.

— Ele deve estar com o tal do Sehun. – Fez uma careta feia, tomando outro gole do chá que o maior havia lhe feito. Estavam sentados na mesa, tomando café da manhã às dez e meia.

— Está com inveja? – Kris lhe devolveu em cheio, sorrindo de canto. Tao também sorriu.

— E se eu estiver?

— Não lhe darei motivos para ter, não mais! - Tao suspirou e o loiro sabia o que viria a seguir.

— Kris, nós não devemos nos rela—

— Tao, pare com isso. – O loiro parou com o que fazia, assustando o moreno. — Por que todo esse medo? Por que não me deixa tentar? Eu prometo que isso só te fará bem!

— Promessas... – Estalou a língua, virando o rosto e fitando a televisão, do outro lado. — Estou cansado de promessas... – sussurrou.

— Por que tem tanto medo? – Kris estava quase se exaltando, de raiva e indignação.

Como eles poderiam ter tido uma noite maravilhosa, uma manhã perfeita, conversando de forma distraída e depois cair nesse clima tenso e chato? O loiro não queria que aquela situação se repetisse, queria ver Zitao feliz, sorridente e satisfeito. Não queria vê-lo triste, de forma alguma.

Nunca mais.

— Olhe para mim. – Colocou sua mão sobre a do moreno. — Por favor... - Tao o olhou sem jeito, mas olhou. — Por favor, Tao...

— Tudo bem, mas só porque é você. – Kris sorriu voltando a tomar o café da manhã.

— Se arrume que hoje à noite venho te buscar, quero te levar para um lugar especial.

— O que? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Kris se for um daqueles jan—

— Tao!

O moreno o fitou de forma acanhada, maneou a cabeça concordando por fim. O que ele poderia fazer contra as vontades de seu médico? 

[...]

A noite havia chegado e o moreno saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos. Se trocou rapidamente, indo para a cozinha tomar um copo d’água.

— Aonde vai tão arrumado desse jeito? – Luhan perguntou, sentado ao sofá com Drako ao seu lado.

— Kris disse que era para eu me arrumar, então estou me arrumando! – Ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendimento. 

— Gostou?

— Adorei, mas se ele pedir pra você tirá-la, você também tira? – O menor riu, voltando a assistir a televisão.

O moreno não pôde se conter e riu igualmente, voltando para o quarto e terminando de se arrumar. Estava um tanto frio naquela noite, então se agasalhou. Logo a campainha tocou, e Luhan foi atender constatando ser o médico loiro.

— Tao está?

— Sim, no quarto terminando de se arrumar. – Luhan lhe deu passagem e o outro caminhou a passos felinos até o quarto do moreno, entrelaçando seus braços em sua cintura, por trás, em um abraço gostoso.

— Já está pronto? – sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido. Tao se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz e a respiração quente.

— Sim, podemos ir. – Deu um pequeno sorriso.

[...]

— Mas que lugar é esse? – O menor sentava-se na cadeira. — Kris, por que me trouxe até aqui? Sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa.

Alguns músicos tocavam violino. Kris estava agindo naturalmente enquanto Zitao sentia-se tenso e encurralado.

— Aja naturalmente, não há o que temer Tao. Vamos, sente-se. E, além disso, nós nunca conversamos sobre coisas do tipo, me perdoe! – Sorria, estava bem mais animado que o outro. 

O moreno bufou e revirou os olhos, sentando finalmente e observando o loiro fazer o mesmo. Não tinha percebido, mas Kris estava  _ absurdamente _ lindo dentro daquela roupa mais social, de cabelos bem penteados e um perfume gostoso. Tao deixou-se fechar os olhos por instantes apenas para sentir aquele cheiro.

— Está passando mal? – A voz do loiro o tirou de seus devaneios.

— Não eu... apenas estava apreciando o lugar – falou qualquer mentira porque ainda era difícil admitir isso para si mesmo, ainda mais tendo que dizer a Kris.

O jantar ocorreu bem, para o espanto de Zitao que não teve vontade alguma de parar com o que faziam. Seu medo fora embora, e ele aproveitava tudo da melhor forma possível. A comida era realmente deliciosa, ainda mais se poderia comer na presença do loiro com aquele sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Estava sendo muito agradável.

— Eu disse que não seria tão ruim assim.

— Hum, tem razão, não foi tão ruim assim, mas ainda é assustador! – respondeu tomando um gole do vinho na taça, sem olhar para o loiro.

— Não acha que devemos levar isso mais a sério? - O Huang engasgou-se com o líquido, fazendo Kris arregalar os olhos. — Hey, está bem?

— Si-sim, mas como a-assim, ficar sé-sério? – perguntou se recompondo, voltando a respirar controladamente.

Tao o fitou sério e Kris sentiu seus pelos eriçarem de medo. Por que parecia que o outro tinha uma barreira forte e difícil de penetrar?

— Nós podemos muito bem ficar felizes juntos.

— Espera, nós só transamos por uma noite e eu não te—

— Não diga uma coisa dessas antes de pensar. – Zitao soltou o ar, fitando os olhos tensos de Kris.

— Não é só porque eu te dei uma chance, que agora devemos namorar ou casar e ter filhos. Kris... Eu... 

Tensão. 

Kris agora o encarava chateado, pois na cabeça do loiro, Zitao realmente iria dizer que não o amava.

— Pense Tao. Você iria dizer uma coisa da boca para fora, sem pensar direito e me magoaria muito. Você quer realmente que eu me levante daqui, pague as contas e desapareça totalmente da sua vida?

O moreno estremeceu com a ideia, entrando em pânico aos poucos. Kris querendo ou não se tornou seu pilar, seu protetor, seu porto seguro e só com ele o moreno sentia-se totalmente bem. Era como se o maior fosse o único remédio capaz de  _ curá-lo. _

Sim, Kris e seu amor eram as únicas coisas que Tao desejava no momento. Mas sua língua parecia imóvel ao pensar nessas coisas, o impedindo até mesmo de dizer algo para melhorar toda a situação.

— Eu... – Abriu a boca, fitando a mesa. — Me-me desculpe, eu não queria te chatear dessa forma.

O loiro sentiu um aperto no coração. Mudando de assunto, propôs que eles fossem para outro lugar. Tao aceitou. Eles levantaram-se e pagaram a conta, saindo do restaurante cinco estrelas. 

A noite seria longa e essa nova experiência estava apenas começando, Zitao teria muitas surpresas.

Entraram no carro do loiro que dirigiu até o parque de diversões mais famoso do centro de Seul. Era possível ver os olhos castanhos do moreno brilharem intensamente ao observar os brinquedos ligados sob a noite, encantando cada coração que ali entrava.

— Mas como assim? – Sorriu virando-se para Kris, ainda dentro do carro.

— Vamos esquecer os problemas e apenas nos divertir, está bom assim para você? Uma dose de adrenalina lhe fará muito bem.

Ambos saíram do carro e o maior parou ao lado de Tao. O moreno enquanto tentava conter sua euforia mal sentiu quando a mão quente do outro envolveu a sua, a apertando como se  _ nunca _ fosse soltar.

— Vamos. – Indicou com a cabeça a entrada e Tao apenas deixou-se levar, fitando suas mãos entrelaçadas e corando violentamente. Ele sentia-se em um daqueles doramas que passavam na televisão.

— Onde vamos primeiro? 

Era palpável sua felicidade, Kris lhe sorriu dizendo que iriam onde ele quisesse, fazendo Zitao soltar um gritinho de felicidade.

O parque era gigante. Digamos que ali existiam todos os tipos de brinquedos, dos mais infantis aos mais assustadores. Tao correu ainda com sua mão à de Kris, indo diretamente a uma barraca de bichinhos de pelúcia, mas para ganhar uma delas era preciso acertar os alvos.

— Vamos tentar! – Praticamente gritou, tendo uma risada alta por parte de Kris. — O que foi? – Acabou ficando sem graça, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

— É fofo demais – comentou balançando a cabeça e soltando suas mãos. 

O maior pagou por sua rodada, pegando as bolas feitas de meias e atirando nos alvos, Tao estava um tanto nervoso e vibrou quando o loiro conseguiu derrubar todas.

— Yaaaah! – gritou pulando no pescoço do loiro, quase o fazendo cair. — Eu quero aquele ali! – Apontou para o panda.

— Um panda?

— Eu gosto de pandas! - Kris realizou seu desejo. Saíram dali e foram em outra barraca, de doces. — Agora eu quero um morango no chocolate!

— Tao... – O maior revirou os olhos.

— O que foi? – O olhou espantado, um bico nos lábios. — Não vai me dar chocolate? – Segurava o panda de forma infantil, fazendo um biquinho.

Kris apenas ria de toda a situação. Não demorou muito e ele acabou comprando o morango ao chocolate para Zitao, que comia com vontade.

— Aqui está... Sujo de chocolate. – Kris apontou para o canto da boca do moreno, mas Tao pareceu não entender.

— O-o que? 

Kris segurou o rosto do menor entre as mãos, capturando seu lábio inferior e chupando.

— Estava sujo. – Terminou de falar, separando as bocas. Tao estava envergonhado demais. — Está se sentindo bem? Está quente.

— Não. Só estou meio... envergonhado, só isso! – Desviou seus olhos do maior, rindo sem jeito. 

Kris sorriu, virando novamente a cabeça do moreno para si.

— Está adorável – sussurrou colando seus lábios novamente, dando um beijo lento e apaixonado. 

O sabor era maravilhoso, misturado com o morango e o chocolate, deixando um toque mais sensual.

— É muito novo pra mim, essas coisas – comentou absorto naquela sensação. Kris havia apartado o beijo, mas seus lábios ainda se roçavam.

Tao se lembrava de que não desejava um relacionamento, havia se enganado por completo agora que Kris está ali, praticamente lhe mostrando que poderia ser bom e prazeroso. Agora entendia o porquê das pessoas ficarem diferentes quando apaixonadas.

Mas por que, então, era tão difícil aceitar e dizer à Kris que o  _ amava _ ?

O maior se afastou um pouco, voltando a andar com o moreno ao seu lado, ainda envergonhado. Assim que Zitao terminou o doce, finalmente foram se divertir de verdade.

Andaram em todos os tipos de brinquedos e o menor chorou por não poder ir à xícara.

— Mas Tao você é grande demais pra entrar aí!

— Mas eu queria... – resmungava com um bico infantil.

Kris aprendeu naquela noite que o moreno poderia ser bem infantil em certas situações, principalmente se elas envolviam coisas das quais gostava.

Foram no Castelo Mal Assombrado, e o loiro se arrependeu de ter levado o menor. Tao gritava sem parar porque morria de medo, fez a nota mental de  _ nunca mais _ levá-lo a um lugar como aquele, mas até que fora bom, porque o outro não desgrudou de si.

Estavam na roda gigante depois, vendo de cima toda a Seul noturna, quase dormindo e se preparando para o dia seguinte.

— É bonito, não é? 

O loiro comentou. Envolvendo o ombro do moreno e o aconchegando em seu peito.

— Uhum... – murmurou cansado. — Estou com sono.

Kris sorriu novamente, mergulhando o nariz nos cabelos negros de Tao que caiam a uma velocidade assustadora. Podia até mesmo ver algumas falhas. O moreno logo teria que usar alguma coisa para esconder aquilo. Ele então pensou o que estaria se passando na mente de Zitao, ele quase não falava sobre aquilo, talvez quisesse adiar o inevitável, ou talvez apenas guardasse tudo.

Céus, isso deveria estar fazendo um mal enorme a ele. Balançou a cabeça saindo de seus devaneios.

— Se divertiu muito hoje?

— Sim! – riu — Melhor que naquele jantar brega.

— Hey, foi um jantar romântico!

— Tsc, romances... – Virou-se para o maior, fitando-o. — Kris, posso te pedir duas coisas? – Sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Po-pode...

— Dorme comigo hoje? – pediu a primeira coisa, vendo o loiro assentir. — E... Me beija.

A segunda fora muito mais uma ordem. 

O loiro o puxou para mais perto, tocando seus lábios e sentindo o calor dos mesmos, movendo a boca de forma lenta, apenas para apreciar o sabor do menor. Era envolvente, delicioso e viciante. Poderiam ficar ali, se beijando por longos minutos, mas a roda gigante voltou a se movimentar e eles logo estariam no chão.

Os estalos da carícia aqueciam seus corpos, Tao levou sua mão à nuca alheia, agarrando os fios loiros, fazendo uma massagem inconsciente que agradava o loiro. Kris amava aquelas mãos, a boca, o corpo, a mente, adorava tudo em Zitao. Era uma loucura parar e pensar no quanto se sentia  _ necessitado _ do menor, chegava a doer. 

Saíram do parque de mãos dadas, da mesma forma que chegaram. Kris dirigiu até a casa do moreno, entrando de forma amigável em seu apartamento, como sempre fez. Desejou boa noite a Luhan que ia dormir e foi até o quarto do menor, o acompanhando.

— Eu tenho algo a dizer. – O Huang se arrumava para dormir, sendo observado pelo loiro. Já estavam acomodados dentro do quarto.

— Então diga. 

O médico sentou-se na beirada da cama do moreno, prestando atenção no que ele iria dizer.

— Eu... – Ele parecia nervoso, fitava o chão. — Eu decidi parar com as quimioterapias. - Kris franziu o cenho, fitando intensamente o moreno.

— Por que?! – perguntou afobado, levantando e caminhando até o outro. — Olhe para mim e responda, quero ouvir seus argumentos. – Zitao com muito esforço ergueu o rosto, fitando os olhos cheios de raiva do loiro.

— Me desculpe eu não...

— Peça desculpa a si mesmo Tao... A quimioterapia ajudava você, e não a mim!

— Eu sei! – Mordeu o lábio. — Mas faz um bom tempo que elas não surtem efeito no câncer Kris, e eu... não aguento mais todo esse sofrimento em vão!

Não, não podiam discutir naquela hora.

— Tao... – suspirou, agarrando o ombro alheio. Abaixou a cabeça, pensando no que falaria e chegou à conclusão de que não adiantava discutir, pois ele estava certo, infelizmente. — Tudo bem... É uma escolha sua.

O moreno sorriu sem graça, envolvendo o loiro em um abraço. Kris se rendeu facilmente e o correspondeu. 

— Obrigado – disse baixinho, fazendo o loiro sorrir, sentindo o mesmo começar uma carícia lenta em seus cabelos.

Resolveram dormir depois disso, com o loiro o abraçando por trás, deitados, um aquecendo o outro. O moreno sentia-se absurdamente bem e pensou consigo mesmo que deveria deixar de ser tão bobo. Iria procurar uma forma de dizer ao maior o quanto o amava, por mais difícil que aquilo fosse.

Estava perdido, totalmente apaixonado pelo médico. 


	6. Eu o amo

Os dias passaram rapidamente. Tao já não fazia mais as quimioterapias. Foi realmente sufocante ter que dizer aquilo aos seus amigos. Escolheu morrer a se curar, era difícil lidar com a situação.

Mas todos sabiam que era impossível impedir o inevitável, além de que era a escolha de Tao, e como amigos, eles a respeitavam.

Mesmo que o moreno continuasse com as sessões, as mesmas não dariam resultado algum. O câncer cresceu e começou a se espalhar pelo resto do seu corpo, levando embora o resto de suas forças, de seu brilho. Mas essa não fora a única coisa que havia mudado. Kris passou a, praticamente, viver junto a Zitao. Luhan se acostumou com a presença do médico loiro, da mesma forma que Zitao tentava se acostumar com as visitas de Sehun.

— Será que ele não sabe sorrir? – comentou uma vez com Kris, que apenas riu.

Eles haviam se encontrado algumas vezes, mas Tao nunca imaginou que o namorado de Luhan fosse tão sério daquela forma, era difícil vê-lo sorrir. 

— Tenho medo de conversar com ele e ser engolido por essa seriedade! Não ria de mim! – Continuou, repreendendo o maior.

A relação entre o moreno e o médico pareceu melhorar. Trocavam carícias, beijos, mas Kris sempre respeitava o espaço do outro, sem pressioná-lo, sem dizer coisas que poderiam deixá-lo acuado. Uma delas era  _ eu te amo _ . Kris teve que engolir tantas vezes essa vontade que sentia e fazia sua garganta doer somente em pensar.

Já Tao sentia aquela vontade em Kris, a de querer ir mais adiante, o problema era que ele teimava em fazer tudo da forma contrária, sempre mudando de assunto ou querendo terminar as conversas no meio. Como sempre, seu medo o bloqueava, as incertezas o impediam de continuar lutando contra tudo aquilo que o impedia simplesmente de dizer  _ eu também te amo Yifan! _

Mas com o tempo ele aprenderia a vencer aquele receio, apenas temia que fosse tarde demais ou que não desse tempo, que morresse antes de poder dizer ao loiro o quanto o amava e era grato pelo apoio.

O casal andava pelo parque, como sempre fazia. O loiro adorava presenciar as expressões de Zitao quando o mesmo sentia-se  _ bem. _ Era agradável ao seu coração que se aquecia e se acalmava.

— Está feliz hoje – comentou entrelaçando suas mãos. Tao o fitou.

— Estou aqui com você, por isso estou feliz. – Apertou mais sua mão à dele.

— Fico feliz por isso.

Caminharam mais um pouco, sentando-se à beira do lago que havia ali. Kris encostou-se na árvore, trazendo o moreno para se sentar entre suas pernas, o aconchegando em um abraço enquanto respirava o perfume de seus fios negros.

Aquele abraço era  _ tão quente _ ...

— Tao... No que eu sou bom? – O loiro perguntou de repente, um tanto aflito pela resposta, temendo não ser bom em algo para o menor.

— Hum... – O moreno achou estranha a pergunta, mas respondeu de qualquer forma. — É bom de cama, isso posso garantir. – Estava também absorto no cheiro do maior, fechou os olhos entrando em outra dimensão, um lugar onde pudesse apreciar aquele cheiro e o calor pelo resto da vida. — Mas é bom também em me dar carinho, é bom com beijos e palavras doces...

Ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos, aproveitando o silêncio. E Kris sorria minimamente diante as palavras ouvidas. 

— Poderíamos ficar aqui pela eternidade, o que acha?

— Acho isso impossível... – Tao disse tristonho. — Eu vou morrer se esqueceu?

— Ah, Tao, por favor... – Revirou os olhos. — Estávamos indo tão bem até agora!

— Mas é a verdade!

— Mas pense no presente,  _ no agora. _ Estamos juntos, aproveitando um tempo a sós, e você só pensa em coisas negativas. – Dessa vez fora o moreno que revirou os olhos. Será que alguém algum dia iria compreendê-lo?

— Por que vocês não tentam entender de uma vez isso tudo? – Se exaltou de repente. Saiu do abraço de Kris e virou-se para ele. — Eu vou morrer, e em breve vocês se  _ esquecerão  _ de mim, queriam o que? Eu sorrindo de forma alegre e radiante? Não há como!

— Zitao!

— Sem mais Kris! O que custa a todos vocês se conformarem também? Às vezes eu acho que não estão nem aí para o que eu tenho!

— Cala a boca! – O loiro quase gritou, deixando Zitao boquiaberto. 

— O que disse?

— Cala essa maldita boca! – chiou se erguendo. O moreno havia acabado definitivamente com o clima romântico. — Eu queria um clima romântico com você, e estragou tudo como sempre faz! – gritou. — Viva o agora Zitao, viva como se não houvesse amanhã! Era só isso que eu queria, mas você sempre deixa qualquer coisa  _ agradável _ para baixo!

Kris não percebia o que fazia com o moreno. Ele estava muito frágil e aquelas palavras o acertavam de forma violenta, fazendo-o chorar descontroladamente. Assim que o loiro terminou, viu o estrago que havia feito.

— Tao... – Caminhou na direção do outro, o fazendo dar passos para trás, em meio aos soluços.

— Eu... Sempre estrago as coisas, é isso? Agora a culpa é minha? – Riu triste. — Me desculpe se ando aborrecendo você e os outros... Acho que eu deveria morrer mesmo, ninguém se importa!

— Não é isso! Me escuta! – Tentou se aproximar de novo.

— Não, não... Não temos o que conversar. De qualquer forma eu estragaria a sua vontade de ter um romance, não é mesmo,  _ Doutor _ ? – Virou-se, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, sentindo Kris o acompanhar e agarrar-lhe o braço.

— Não seja tão infantil!

— Infantil? – gritou. — Eu estou sendo infantil? – Continuava gritando, para que todos ouvissem e talvez Kris finalmente compreendesse. — Eu tenho um câncer terminal, eu não sei até quando eu poderei dormir tranquilamente, sabendo que irei acordar no dia seguinte. Eu não sei se daqui a algumas horas eu estarei bem, ou em uma cama de hospital. Eu não sei de nada Yifan! – vociferou. — Incertezas, medos. Nunca os teve? Deveria experimentar, é a melhor sensação do mundo! – Ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição, ironizando. —  _ Faz você se sentir um lixo por dentro, um completo nada! _

Voltou a andar, e dessa vez não foi seguido.

— Ah... – Parou já bem distante do loiro. — Obrigado pelas noites de sexo, pelos jantares, pelos passeios e pelos carinhos. Eu os aproveitei muito bem, mas não se esqueça de que daqui a um tempo isso não será mais nada!  _ Porque eu serei o nada! _

O loiro apenas o viu se afastando, sentindo as lágrimas quentes inundarem também seus olhos, escorrendo por sua face. Kris sabia que era difícil, mas sentir tudo aquilo à flor da pele era pior ainda. Foi um deslize, um momento de desespero, e tudo escapou de suas mãos como se estivesse tentando agarrar a areia mais fina do deserto mais quente e inabitado do mundo.

_ Doía.  _

O moreno chegou em casa batendo a porta com força. Todos estavam lá, incluindo Sehun.

— Tao, o que hou—

— Não me pergunte! – falou de forma violenta, olhando para todos sentados no sofá. — Estão felizes hoje? Bem contentes? Que ótimo, me digam o que farão quando eu morrer? Abrirão um vinho? Vão comemorar, ou simplesmente me trocarão por algo melhor? – Soltou uma risada nasal, indo para o quarto e se trancando lá. 

Só queria chorar pelo resto do dia.

— O-o que deu nele? – Baekhyun perguntou assustado, sendo abraçado por Chanyeol.

— Não sei, mas acho que isso tem relação com o Kris, depois ligo para ele. Vou falar com o Tao...

— Não... Acho melhor deixarmos ele. Provavelmente está chorando feito um louco no quarto, deixe-o desabafar.

Tao deixou-se pensar no  _ absurdo _ , pensou que seus amigos não se importavam mais consigo e que Kris só o queria apenas para satisfazer seus desejos. E se fosse verdade? Nenhum deles se importaria em magoá-lo ou machucá-lo?

[...]

Kris tentou levar os dias seguintes de forma normal, mas era difícil. Estava sentado no café do hospital, esperava por um milagre ou algo que lhe desse ânimo para ir trabalhar, mas esse algo era tão difícil de alcançar que chegava a ser angustiante. Continuava distraído, sentado à mesinha de apenas dois lugares quando percebeu que alguém se aproximou e sentou ali.

— Oi, faz um bom tempo, não é?

Kris o olhou unindo as sobrancelhas. Sim, estava bem surpreso em vê-lo ali.

— Yixing, o que faz aqui? – falou olhando para os lados, inseguro.

— Ora, está com medo do que Yifan? – O menor a sua frente sorria de canto, malicioso. — Está fugindo de alguém? - Kris pareceu relaxar e o fitou novamente, tentando passar indiferença, mas o problema era que não estava pronto para rever Yixing.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que nossos assuntos já estivessem resolvidos!

— Sim, e estão! 

Ele estava mais bonito, Kris não podia negar, mais delicado, porém Yixing tinha aquela  _ feitiçaria, _ fisgava com o sorriso angelical e infantil, mas por trás de toda aquela farsa existia alguém muito ruim, de caráter duvidoso. Eles tentaram um relacionamento, há muito tempo atrás, mas Yifan perdera a paciência. Yixing era e ainda deveria ser alguém difícil de lidar, cheio de desejos. Queria sempre mimos, queria sempre ser o centro das atenções.

— Aqueles assuntos já foram resolvidos, concordo com você Kris, mas... – fez uma pausa, levando os dedos até o braço do médico e fazendo um desenho imaginário ali com eles. — Mas eu quero entrar em outros assuntos, novos assuntos com você, o que acha?

— Acho uma péssima ideia. – O respondeu rapidamente, tirando o braço. — Não tenho tempo pra você.

O menor fingiu estar ofendido. Não desistiria.

— Tudo bem! – Ergueu os braços em forma de rendição. — Você deve estar estressado, cansado e com várias coisas nessa sua cabeça loira. – Lambeu os lábios, como se isso fosse provocar o maior. — Quando quiser conversar, sabe o número do meu celular, e eu aposto que nunca o apagou da sua agenda, não é?

O menor se ergueu da cadeira, dando uma piscada e saindo dali. Kris parecia ter prendido a respiração de nervosismo, sentia-se tonto. Mais um problema em sua vida, já estava tendo que lidar com a situação de Tao e agora isso... Yixing voltou querendo obviamente uma segunda chance.

Mas o maior com toda a certeza preferia ocupar sua mente com Zitao ao outro. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se tonto. Aquilo seria um problema.

[...]

Tao estava jogando na cama fazia horas e já não havia mais lágrimas para chorar. Seu coração doía tanto, sentia-se partido ao meio e só havia discutido com Kris há alguns dias. A sensação de vazio o dominava desde que saíra daquele parque deixando o loiro para trás. Estava se sentindo o maior idiota por ter agido daquela forma, mas ele estava muito descontrolado. 

Murmurou palavras desconexas, pedindo perdão ao nada, deitando naquela cama e fitando o teto. Seus olhos doíam e ele queria tanto que Kris estivesse ao seu lado, o abraçando e beijando.

— Eu fui um idiota!

Se martirizava, voltando a chorar, mas não tendo força alguma para continuar.

Mudou de posição, se encolhendo ali e sentindo o estômago doer. O enjoo voltou depois de tanto tempo sem dar as caras. Ergueu-se desesperando indo para o banheiro vomitar o que não havia comido naquele dia. 

A noite logo chegou e o moreno pôde perceber aquilo quando olhou pela janela do banheiro. Algumas estrelas no céu e o vento gelado entravam por ali, o esfriando por inteiro, congelando tudo.

— Kris... – falou manhoso. — Me desculpe... – Fitou o piso igualmente gelado. 

Já fazia tempo demais que estavam longe um do outro e aquilo começou a afetar Zitao. Ergueu-se e se limpou, resolvendo ir tomar um banho escaldante, talvez se sentisse outra dor esqueceria aquela. 

Estava enganado. 

Jogou-se depois de tudo na cama. Ainda estava um caco e pensava no loiro. Será que havia o magoado? Estava tão arrependido...

Tao estava começando a entender tudo. A saudade que lhe doía no peito era insistente e o forçava a dizer aquilo que sempre quis, mas era uma pena o loiro não estar lá para ouvi-lo.

De repente a porta de seu quarto abriu, revelando Luhan com duas xícaras de chá em mãos. O menor se aproximou, depositando as duas em cima do criado mudo, buscando uma cadeira e sentando-se próximo a Tao que agora se levantava da cama.

— Está melhor?

— Pareço melhor? – respondeu com um sorriso falso nos lábios. — Me dá esse chá.

Ficaram ali em silêncio por alguns minutos, assoprando e bebericando do chá de menta e hortelã.

— Eu estou aqui Tao, pode desabafar. – Luhan iniciou a conversa. — Coloca tudo o que está sentindo para fora, eu ouvirei com muito prazer.

O moreno suspirou, deixando a xícara novamente no criado mudo. Sentou em posição de lótus e fitou os dedos, envergonhado.

— Eu... Eu sinto tanta falta dele! – Riu bobo. — Nunca pensei que poderia sentir algo assim por alguém, Luh. É muito forte e me destrói... Eu-eu preciso dele aqui comigo. – Fitou o amigo, sentindo seus olhos marejarem. — Eu acho que eu amo ele.

— Você acha? – Luhan deixou sua xícara de lado. — Você tem que ter certeza absoluta Zitao, pense mais um pouco.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que arrancou um filete de sangue, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, igualmente tímidas.

— Eu amo ele demais, ao ponto de me sentir péssimo estando longe, agora que brigamos, então...

Luhan ergueu-se da cadeira, sentando na beira da cama e abraçando o amigo. 

— Vocês vão se resolver, eu tenho fé. Kris te faz tão bem! – Afastou-se do abraço, secando as lágrimas do maior. — Logo logo estarão de volta, você só precisa se desculpar, sim? – Sorriu. — Bom, agora eu tenho que ir dormir, e você descanse. Levarei sua xícara.

Tao apenas assentiu, vendo o amigo sair de seu quarto, voltou a se ajeitar na cama, suspirando e tentando afastar as lágrimas. Estava decidido e iria quebrar de uma vez as barreiras que o impediam simplesmente de dizer o que queria.

_ — Eu te amo tanto... Me desculpe. _

[♪]

_ “O que é o amor? Essa é uma pergunta que vem intrigando a humanidade há séculos e, apesar desse tempo todo, fazer amor continua sendo muito mais fácil que falar dele.  _

_ O amor aparece nas mais diversas áreas do pensamento humano, da poesia à imagem funcional cerebral, da mitologia à patologia, da razão para o prazer à motivação para o crime. Afirmações como “isso é amor”, ou seu contrário, “não, isso não pode ser amor” oscilam ao sabor das conveniências da situação. Mas cada um sabe exatamente como está sentindo seu amor, ou lamentando a falta dele, se regozijando ou sofrendo com ele, explicando que tipo de amor é o seu, reclamando reciprocidade, exigindo cumplicidade ou ocultando o amor proibido. Talvez a única certeza que podemos ter em relação ao amor é que sobre ele não temos nenhum controle.  _

_ O amor parece transcender a realidade.”  _

_ — PsiqWeb (psiquiatria geral). _

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Não vamos falar sobre isso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos na reta final, forçaaaaa galera >///<

Os dias se passaram e Tao ficou sem falar com Yifan, um pouco chateado pelas coisas que o mesmo disse – ou que tentou dizer -, claro, mas acima de tudo o moreno tinha medo. Medo de se abrir para alguém, de deixar alguém entrar em sua vida e de repente as coisas se mostrarem diferentes do que imaginava. Ele tirava como exemplo a vida de seus pais antes dos mesmos falecerem. Sua mãe exigia o máximo de atenção do marido enquanto seu pai se preocupava com o trabalho, deixando a família de lado.

Tao sabia que era difícil e o homem da família era responsável por trazer o dinheiro e sustento para a casa, mas todas as brigas que ele presenciava deixavam bem claras o quanto um casamento ou um relacionamento mais íntimo poderia ser complicado, e o moreno odiava coisas complicadas. Odiava ter que refletir e pensar sobre o que fazer, odiava criar expectativas e confiança nas pessoas, esses últimos muito mais relacionados ao medo, pois ele também não queria se machucar.

Achava que não suportaria.

Mas o doutor chegou a sua vida de uma forma totalmente inusitada, Tao não estava pronto. Julgou-se forte o bastante para não se render àqueles desejos, mas Kris sempre estava lá, dando um jeito de aparecer e lhe fazer sorrir. Era inevitável não se entregar ou se apaixonar.

Quando o moreno percebeu já havia mergulhado naquele mar de sentimentos e desejos, se achando ridículo por pensar em como seria ótimo ter uma família com Kris, como Baekhyun tinha com Chanyeol, ou talvez um relacionamento menos sério como Luhan e Sehun. 

Tao sempre sorria ao imaginar como poderia ter um  _ futuro feliz  _ com Kris, mas quando voltava à dura realidade, o sorriso desaparecia de seus lábios, dando lugar às lágrimas que começavam a escorrer. A dor no peito também voltava e com ela a angústia, a sensação de não poder fazer nada. Sentia-se uma pedra na vida de todos, desde os amigos a Yifan. Se não houvesse câncer, não haveria um homem depressivo, negativo, não haveria o desespero, a comodidade à tudo o que acontecia. Tao queria apenas esquecer-se do inevitável, com Kris e seus amigos, porque agora sentia que era o certo a ser feito.

_ E faria. _

Mas Tao já não saia mais do quarto. Estava péssimo, tinha que confessar. Seus amigos começaram a ficar ainda mais preocupados, porque suas crises de vômito voltavam com muita intensidade.

— Você precisa ir ao hospital. Está vomitando sangue. – Luhan brigava pela terceira vez naquela manhã.

— Me deixa, eu quero morrer, só isso!

— Tao, foi uma briga! A gente não conversou sobre isso? O que custar ligar pra ele ou sei lá... se desculpar pessoalmente? Isso está te afetando e você sabe, só tem que resolver tudo isso.

Luhan saiu do quarto mais uma vez, desistindo de insistir. Tao apenas fitou a porta fechada, não sabia se teria coragem de se desculpar. Aliás, não teria que pedir desculpas somente a Kris, como para seus amigos também.

E de repente a vontade que havia lhe tomado o corpo desapareceu, dando novamente espaço ao medo, mas Tao estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Teria que lutar, erguer a cabeça e enfrentar seus monstros.

Uma hora depois o moreno finalmente saiu do quarto, encontrando Luhan assistindo TV. Pediu acanhadamente ao amigo que o levasse ao apartamento de Kris, pois estava decidido a lhe pedir desculpas e acabar de uma vez por todas com o receio que tinha. Luhan achou aquilo ótimo, trocando rapidamente de roupa e pegando as chaves. Entraram em seu carro foram até a casa do loiro.

— Me deseje sorte! – Movimentou a boca, mas sem proferir um som sequer. Assim que saiu do carro do menor, fechou a porta.

— Boa sorte e respire fundo, qualquer coisa me liga, vou ver o Sehunnie!

Tao rodou os olhos, achou o apelido  _ “Sehunnie” _ sendo proferido por Luhan algo tão brega. Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos e entrou no prédio, talvez aquilo tudo fosse seu ciúmes. Não avisaria Kris que estava subindo, faria uma surpresa. Tao já havia frequentado o apartamento do loiro algumas vezes então o homem que trabalhava ali já o conhecia.

Entrou no elevador, sentindo um arrepio devido ao nervosismo. Poderia até passar mal devido ao fato, mas resolveu se acalmar, daria tudo certo. O som do apito o tirou de suas preocupações e a porta se abriu. O moreno saiu de dentro da grande caixa, andando a passos lentos até a porta do loiro e tocando a campainha. Kris parecia demorar e Tao não ouvia som algum lá dentro, mas por quê? Aquela seria a folga da semana dele e pelos cálculos do moreno ele deveria sim estar em casa.

— Kris! – disse tentando dessa forma chamar a atenção do outro, talvez ele o ouvisse.

Tocou a campainha mais desesperadamente, sem paciência. Já estava nervoso em contar tudo e lhe pedir desculpas, seria um desastre se o loiro não estivesse realmente lá dentro. Mas quando o moreno resolveu tocar pela última vez, não foi preciso, pois a porta abriu rapidamente revelando um loiro ofegante e assustado.

— O que... aconteceu? – Tao perguntou igualmente assustado e preocupado.

Kris balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Fechou a porta atrás de si, saindo do próprio apartamento. Tao reparou que as roupas do loiro também estavam abarrotadas e ele estava com uma expressão que lhe despertou certa desconfiança.

— Kris, o que houve? – perguntou mais uma vez. Estava mais calmo agora, porém sua voz saíra em um tom mais autoritário, amedrontando-o.

— Nada, sério... – Tentou abrir um sorriso, mas estava muito sem jeito.

O loiro ainda segurava a porta atrás de si, apenas deixando uma fresta aberta, e foi por essa mesma fresta que dedos apareceram, fisgando a atenção de Zitao. A porta fora rapidamente aberta, tirando o controle das mãos do maior. O moreno parou, ficou sério, aborrecido, fitou o garoto de cabelos castanhos e franja longa a sua frente, bem ali, dentro do apartamento do loiro e imediatamente fitou Yifan, que o olhava com muito medo.

— Tao, eu posso explicar...

— Não, espera! – O moreno o interrompeu, apontando para Lay. — É um amigo, não é? Por que me diz que não é um amante Kris... Não, melhor ainda, não temos nada, certo? – Voltou-se para o loiro que tentava acalmá-lo.

— Tao...

— Não se explique, está tudo bem claro aqui. Suas roupas, sua respiração... Ele! – Apontou novamente para Lay que esboçava um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Tao deu meia volta, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

Era por isso que não queria se entregar. As pessoas não se importavam em machucar uma as outras, só que Tao não queria passar por isso, não queria sentir aquela dor. Saiu de casa com a intenção de se declarar, de finalmente aceitar seus sentimentos. Iria morrer e queria antes poder ter a certeza de que valia a pena se apaixonar.

Mas Kris estragou tudo.

Desistiu do elevador e correu para as escadas, descendo rapidamente e ouvindo o loiro logo atrás de si, desesperado. Enxugava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, mas era tão inútil. Sua visão ficava cada vez mais turva. As lágrimas caíam com tanta facilidade, estava tão frágil que poderia chorar o dia inteiro, a semana, o mês... Se ainda pudesse viver até o final dele.

— Tao, me espera!

— Não! – gritou sem olhar para trás, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

— Temos que conversar, por favor, se acalme!

O moreno apenas balançava a cabeça de forma negativa, sentindo uma dor cortante no peito, o estômago revirando, sua cabeça doendo...  _ Tudo doía.  _ Foi uma fração de segundo para ele parar bem a frente de Kris que ainda descia as escadas, cambalear e desmaiar. Por sorte o loiro dera um pulo que lhe cortou o caminho de uns cinco degraus, agarrando rapidamente Tao e o segurando forte em seus braços para que não fosse de encontro ao chão.

— Hey, acorda... Tao acorda! – chamou pelo moreno, batendo levemente em seu rosto. Ele transpirava e estava um tanto quente, a boca esbranquiçada, pele pálida.

Aquilo apenas aumentava o desespero de Kris, que o pegou no colo, terminando de descer os lances de escada. Naquele momento agradeceu por não morar em um andar mais alto. Deixou Tao aos cuidados de quem conseguiu encontrar ali mesmo no hall do prédio, captando a atenção de todos, enquanto isso corria de volta para o apartamento para pegar as chaves do carro. 

Tinha que ser rápido.

Lay ainda estava lá, sentado no sofá vendo televisão, o que irritou Kris de uma forma intensa. O maior precisou pedir apenas uma vez para o menor desaparecer dali, não queria vê-lo tão cedo. Correu de volta para Zitao, o pegando e indo até o estacionamento. Colocou o corpo desacordado no banco do passageiro.

Rezava para chegar a tempo no hospital.

Segundo o médico de plantão, Tao estava ficando cada vez mais desidratado. Kris não poderia estar mais nervoso como agora. O moreno ainda permanecia inconsciente enquanto era levado a um quarto para ficar em observação.

— Não ele... Ele desistiu do tratamento! – O loiro ria de forma lamentável, passando as mãos de forma nervosa pelos fios descoloridos, tentando manter-se calmo, o que era quase impossível.

Foi aconselhado a deixar o moreno descansando. Poderia vê-lo assim que acordasse. Kris então voltou para a área de espera, sentando de qualquer jeito sobre a poltrona e arquitetando o que falaria para Tao. Foi um completo idiota por ter aberto a porta para Lay entrar, e burro por ouvi-lo e cair em sua lábia.

Os olhos do loiro marejaram, mas ele segurou-se para não chorar. Prometeu a si mesmo que seria forte, estivesse ou não na presença de Tao.

— Seu idiota... – Se ofendia, tentando respirar fundo e esfriar a cabeça. — Me desculpa... Eu fiz tudo errado...

O loiro estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e lamentações que não percebeu o médico se aproximando, se assustando quando o mesmo lhe avisou que o moreno havia acordado. Kris se levantou rapidamente, secando as mãos na calça jeans e entrando na sala o mais rápido possível. Resolveu parar por alguns segundos, antes de andar em direção à cama, fitando o corpo fragilizado do outro sobre a mesma. Sentiu seu coração disparar e transpirava, estava ainda mais nervoso.

— Ta-Tao... – disse suavemente, aproximando-se da cama, o moreno virou a cabeça para o seu lado, abrindo os olhos com todas as forças que tinha. — Me desculpa. – Ele o olhava sem esboçar expressão alguma, o que não colaborava para a situação de Kris. — Eu...

— Kris... – O moreno o interrompeu, como se não quisesse ouvi-lo.

— Não... Me deixa te explicar tudo, por favor! – O loiro rapidamente colou seu corpo junto à cama. Tao o fitava intensamente, dando a oportunidade que o outro queria.

— Explique-se.

A voz do moreno saiu chorosa, fazendo Kris ter o coração esmagado pela culpa.

— Aquele garoto lá... – começou sem jeito, coçando a nuca. — Se chama Yixing e é um conhecido meu, e nós... – Os dois ali se olharam, já que o loiro tentava enxergar algo que não existia pelo quarto, evitando contato com Tao. — Nós não fizemos nada, eu juro!

Zitao soltou uma risada nasal, ainda abatido por ter desmaiado. Tentou se remexer na cama, sem muito sucesso, sentindo o corpo todo doer.

— Isso é verdade ou... – Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta arranhar. — Ou só estava procurando outro, pra quando eu morrer?

Aquilo atingiu o maior de uma forma muito bruta. As lágrimas que estava segurando durante tanto tempo foram mais fortes que ele, dessa vez se derramando sobre a face arrependida.

— Outro pra quando você morrer? – Seu tom de voz era um misto de decepção, irritação, indignação, dor. — Por que pensa que eu sou alguém desse tipo? 

O moreno preferiu não contrariá-lo, fitando os olhos que choravam e perguntavam de forma muda o porquê e como chegaram àquele estado. 

— Eu apenas tenho medo. – Tao sempre dizia isso, e continuaria. Talvez seu medo nunca tivesse fim. — Medo de morrer e virar uma mera  _ lembrança, _ Kris. É isso que acontece, no momento em que estou sou apenas alguém que em breve será substituído.

— Não é assim. – Kris se aproximou definitivamente da cama, levando as mãos aos ombros do moreno. 

Tocou a face pálida, rodeando a mesma com suas mãos. O moreno fechou os olhos, sentindo-se no  _ paraíso _ . Era a melhor coisa no mundo e quase se esqueceu daquilo. Quase se deixou levar pela ira que sentiu em um momento como aquele. Os lábios do loiro rapidamente tocaram os seus, mas se demoraram, para alívio do menor, apenas querendo passar um pouco mais de conforto. Kris queria transferir através dos seus beijos um pouco de sua força e saúde.

Porque amar para Kris era sempre querer o bem do outro, querer o moreno sempre ao seu lado, para sempre. O loiro queria fazer com que Zitao se tornasse eterno, mesmo que fosse somente em seu coração. 

— Eu te amo tanto! – falou finalmente, assim que sentiu seus lábios se separando. As lágrimas do maior caíram cobre a face do moreno, fazendo Tao piscar algumas vezes e chorar ainda mais, junto ao outro, misturando suas dores.

— Eu também, eu também te amo muito... Me perdoa, Tao... Me perdoa por favor!

O menor nada respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior tentando manter o gosto de Kris em sua boca, balançando a cabeça de forma fraca e positiva, respondendo exatamente o que o loiro desejava. Kris lhe sorriu, beijando sua boca novamente, apenas para ter certeza de que aquilo tudo era real.

Demorou até o moreno levar alta, por uma causa justa, claro, já que estava mais fraco do que antes. Quando o loiro o levou para casa, todos estavam lá esperando pelo Huang. Tao se surpreendeu quando viu seus amigos indo em sua direção, extremamente preocupados.

— Kris me ligou dizendo que você passou mal! – Luhan segurou em seus braços, como uma mãe que dá bronca no filho. — O que vocês aprontaram?!

— É... Uma longa história. – O moreno respondeu cabisbaixo. — Mas eu queria pedir desculpa pra vocês, por antes, sabe? Por ter dito aquelas coisas ridículas, eu estava nervoso e tinha acabado de brigar com o Kris, então...

— Ah, entendemos você Tao, sem problemas. – Baekhyun falou de forma terna, acalmando o moreno. – E já faz um tempo, até esquecemos.

— Sim, sem problemas. – Chanyeol completou.

— Agora vá se deitar enquanto fazemos algo para você comer. – Luhan lhe disse, caminhando para a cozinha com Baekhyun atrás de si.

Kris assentiu, levando o moreno para o quarto e o deitando na cama, ficando ao seu lado, lhe fazendo um carinho gostoso nos cabelos.

— Eu fui burro, não fui? – comentou baixinho, enquanto sentia os dedos longos do loiro passarem por seu rosto, sentindo sua pele esquentar.

— Não diga isso. Todos nós podemos perder a cabeça, foi um momento seu e respeitamos.

— Mas eu não respeitei o momento de vocês, Kris. – Ajeitou-se fitando o loiro. — Eu ao menos sei o que estão sentindo e pensando a respeito disso tudo.

— Não pense nisso agora, apenas durma.

— Deita comigo. – O loiro fez exatamente o que foi pedido, se acomodando do lado de Tao e envolvendo sua cintura com o braço, o puxando para mais perto.

Estavam com tanta saudade que não resistiram, se entregando ali mesmo a um beijo carregado de sentimentos, saudade e arrependimentos.

— Kris... – O moreno falou quando separaram suas bocas. — O que vai fazer quando eu morrer?

— Por que toca  _ sempre  _ nesse assunto? – Fitou os olhos castanhos.

— Por que quero saber se ficará tudo bem com você e os meninos, e eu tenho o Drako também, gosto muito dele e não sei se o Luhan conseguirá cuidar dele.

— Tao... – Ele riu, o abraçando mais, dando um leve selar em seus lábios. — Eu não quero falar sobre isso, porque na verdade eu mal penso nisso, então... Então por favor, apenas descanse.

O moreno assentiu, desistindo daquela conversa. O que importava mesmo era que estava ao lado dele novamente e tudo estava resolvido. 

Horas depois a comida já estava pronta. Zitao remediou ao se erguer da cama, não queria sair dos braços de Kris.

— Não, quero ficar aqui com você! – resmungou, querendo ficar mais um pouco.

— Vamos Tao, precisa comer.

— Então me dá um beijo, ficarei motivado! – Sorriu de canto. 

Kris riu, pegando o moreno e o rodeando em um abraço, o erguendo da cama. Tao soltou um grito e riu em seguida, sentindo os lábios acolhedores do outro nos seus.

— Acho que não preciso mais comer, seu beijo já me alimenta, sabia?

— Ah, sério? Mas isso ainda não é desculpa – disse lhe roubando outro beijo. — Vamos logo, caso contrário Luhan ficará bravo.

Se acomodaram na mesa e começaram a comer. Baekhyun e Chanyeol ainda estavam lá e conversavam muito com o loiro. Tao apenas degustava a comida deliciosa do amigo, como sempre fez. Ao terminar seu prato, sentiu sua barriga revirar e parecia que o alimento todo não havia lhe feito bem. Tao respirou fundo chamando a atenção de todos.

— Está passando mal? – Yifan levou uma das mãos às costas do moreno. — Fala pra gente Tao, está sentindo alguma dor? – Todos pararam e prestaram atenção no moreno.

— Acho que é só um mal estar, vai passar. – Levou a mão à barriga, balançando a cabeça. 

De repente sentiu algo lhe subir do estômago, querendo sair de forma violenta. Ergueu-se da cadeira, mas não teve tempo de pensar, vomitando tudo no chão. Baekhyun tampou os olhos, tentando evitar que o pior acontecesse se é que algo pior poderia acontecer. Kris se ergueu da cadeira, segurando o moreno – pelos ombros – que gemia de dor.

— Tao, se levanta e respira. Olha pra mim Zitao! – Desesperou-se quando viu que o moreno havia praticamente vomitado sangue. 

Acabaram de sair do hospital e o outro estava tão bem, se resolveram finalmente e tudo parecia funcionar como deveria. Kris estava alegre e Tao também. 

Mas o destino era tão cruel às vezes. 

O loiro sentiu seu coração falhar várias batidas, o ar lhe faltar, os olhos se inundaram de lágrimas. Aquilo estava pior do que poderia se quer o loiro imaginar. Ele não aguentaria perder Tao daquela forma. Era injusto com ele, com o moreno e com todos. 

Kris rezou para que fosse apenas uma recaída, mas ele, acima de tudo, estava igual a Zitao: queria apenas adiar o inevitável. 


	8. Não esqueça... Por favor

_ Eu andava por um campo tão bonito, cheio de flores cheirosas. Eu sabia que aquilo só poderia ser um sonho porque eu estava todo de branco. Sabia também que meu cabelo deveria estar bem penteado. Eu continuava a andar, tocando em cada pétala colorida, sentindo cada cheiro, sensação. Caminhei mais um pouco até avistar um lindo e enorme lago, que desaparecia entre o resto da vegetação. _

_ As árvores que me rodeavam eram cheias de frutos doces. Eles brilhavam devido ao sol que estava em seu auge, mas ainda bem que não fazia tanto calor. _

_ Não demorei até chegar ao lago, fitando sua água cristalina que refletia minha imagem.  _

_ Eu estava tão bem... _

_ Tão vivo... _

_ Mas como eu havia dito, eu sabia que era apenas um sonho, mas sorri, sorri ao ver meu reflexo ali, tão cheio de si. _

_ “Hey, Huang Zitao... Você está tão bem!”, comentei para meu próprio reflexo, rindo. _

_ Fechei meus olhos aspirando mais uma vez o ar que me rodeava, tão puro que parecia purificar meus pulmões me dando ainda mais energia. Quando abri meus olhos, fitei novamente a água, batendo de leve meus dedos no reflexo, fazendo o mesmo ficar distorcido, irreconhecível.  _

_ Sorri de felicidade, mas logo, o sorriso que eu mantinha em meus próprios lábios desapareceu rapidamente, tanto que não pude perceber. A paisagem ao meu redor mudou junto a ele, se tornando sombria, melancólica... Tentei puxar o ar novamente, mas não conseguia respirar. Para meu maior desespero, algo saiu de dentro daquele líquido a minha frente, que agora era negro. Uma mão me agarrou pelo pescoço, me puxando de encontro à imensidão escura enquanto eu gritava por socorro, ajuda, por alguma salvação. Eu afundava cada vez mais, sentindo o oxigênio acabar, sentindo meu desespero aumentar.  _

_ Eu só queria ser salvo. _

— Tao, Tao acorda! – O moreno ouviu a voz preocupada assim que seu corpo se sobressaltou na cama. Kris estava dormindo alguns dias em sua casa, apenas para mantê-lo sob vigilância. Tao ofegava, transpirava, estava morrendo de medo.

— Kris... – sussurrou, agarrando-se ao outro que lhe abraçou meio sem jeito. Céus o moreno estava tão frágil que Kris quis chorar. — Não me deixa, por favor, não me deixa Kris! – dizia puxando a blusa de seu pijama, querendo se fundir a ele.

— Tao, calma, foi apenas um pesadelo. Eu preciso que respire fundo e se acalme, por favor.

— Não, não! – O moreno continuava, afogando-se em lágrimas. — Dói, está doendo tanto Kris, por favor!

O loiro enlaçou sua mão a do outro, querendo lhe proteger. Demorou até Zitao se acalmar, mas ainda estava abatido. Era uma questão de tempo, e era tão visível que a cada dia Tao ficava mais fraco. O corpo que antes eram cheios de vida, músculos, agora era franzino, frágil. Os braços e pernas estavam magros demais, o rosto pálido denunciava seu estado. 

O loiro apenas o abraçou ainda mais, enquanto estavam deitados. Começou a cantarolar algo muito baixo, desacreditando que estava fazendo aquilo como uma mãe faz quando o filho tem pesadelos, mas o assunto era Tao e por ele Kris faria de tudo que estivesse em seu alcance. O moreno chorava de forma fraca, ainda agarrado a roupa do outro. 

Logo pegou novamente no sono.

Já era manhã quando isso aconteceu e Kris ergueu-se da cama de forma lenta e cuidadosa, pegando o telefone e abrindo a porta do quarto para Drako entrar. O cão era inteligente, correu até a cama do moreno, choramingando e se colocando ao lado dele como se pudesse sentir que o mesmo não estava bem. Kris saiu do quarto, tentando procurar Luhan que estava fazendo o café da manhã.

— Ahm... Bo-bom dia – disse envergonhado, fazendo Luhan olhar para trás e fitá-lo. — Luhan o Tao... Ele teve um pesadelo e não está nada bem.

O chinês desistiu de fazer o café, secando as mãos em uma toalha e olhando desesperadamente para Kris.

— Co-como assim? – Ambos andaram até o quarto do moreno.

Tao estava transpirando, dizendo coisas desconexas. Kris olhou para Luhan que estava igualmente aflito.

— Nós temos que levá-lo ao hospital, Kris... não há outra opção.

— Nã-não quero o-o hospital, não... não... – O moreno ainda estava atordoado, preso em outro mundo. — Eu quero ficar aqui, não quero ir, não me deixem ir!

Kris voltou a se aproximar da cama, agarrando a mão do moreno.

— Tao, preste atenção na minha voz. Você não está bem e precisamos te levar para o hospital.

— Não... – resmungou em tom choroso. — Kris... Não me deixem levar, eu não quero ir, eu quero ficar aqui, com você... Só com você...

— Nós não podemos.– Luhan comentou, apoiando sua mão no ombro do loiro. — Vou preparar o carro. – Kris apenas assentiu, vendo o menor sair pela porta.

— Tao. – sussurrou próximo à boca dele. — Eu te amo, te amo muito. Por favor, aguente mais um pouco.

Ergueu-se da cama, tentando arrumar uma forma mais confortável de pegar o outro no colo. Kris sentia o calor vindo do corpo alheio, a febre estava aumentando cada vez mais e os delírios também. Segurou-o com firmeza, enquanto se preparava para descer os pequenos lances de escada. Sentiu Tao lhe agarrar o pescoço, murmurando mais frases desconexas em seu ouvido.

Kris só desejava que aquilo tudo terminasse.

Quando chegaram ao hospital o levaram imediatamente para um quarto. O médico o examinou dizendo que não havia muita coisa a ser feita no momento, restava apenas esperar. Aquilo atingiu Luhan e Kris violentamente, os deixando enormemente desesperados.

— Eu vou ligar para o Baekkie e o Chan... – O chinês disse bem baixo, saindo do quarto e deixando Kris com Tao, que parecia estar dormindo.

Kris tentava se controlar, pegando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado da cama do outro. Tao estava tão péssimo que queria jogar tudo para o ar, gritar até que pudessem fazer algo para tirá-lo daquela situação. Mas o loiro mesmo já se via totalmente sem saída, não conseguia se controlar. Então se deixou chorar, agarrando os fios do cabelo e rogando a Deus ou a quem fosse que Tao não partisse naquele momento.

— E-ei... – Ouviu o moreno praticamente resmungar. — Pare com isso.

— Tao... – Kris agarrou-lhe a mão, dando um beijo ali e levando a outra até os fios negros e molhados devido o suor. — Não fale muito, não pode se esforçar.

— A-acho que... Agora já não adianta mais, não é mesmo? – A boca seca, a garganta arranhando, a falta de ar, tudo era perfeito demais para deixar Zitao morrendo de medo, mas naquele momento ele parecia tão calmo que irritava Kris.

O loiro apenas o fitou por mais alguns instantes.

— Eu vou pegar algumas coisas em casa, pra ficar aqui com você, tudo bem? – Nesse momento Luhan passou pela porta, junto de Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

— Tudo bem...

Logo se levantou, avisando aos demais que em breve voltaria. 

[...]

Não demorou a chegar, colocando a chave na porta e a abrindo.

— Kris, espere! – Ouviu uma voz atrás de si, ofegante.

_ Lay... _

— O que faz aqui? – Seu tom de voz era seco, rodou os olhos tentando pensar em um argumento que comprovasse a falta de vergonha na cara que Lay tinha.

— Eu só queria conver—

— Mas eu não quero. – Logo o cortou, fazendo Lay ficar com um bico torto.

— Não adianta falar que não, eu sempre consigo o que quero Yifan! 

Odiava quando ele lhe chamava pelo nome chinês. Kris entrou no apartamento, esperando o outro fazer o mesmo e fechando a porta com certa força.

— Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas, nada demais, você tem pouco tempo.

Lay sorriu ao ver que o loiro lhe daria uma chance.

— Me desculpe por ter te beijado, sei que o que fiz foi errado . – O menor seguia o loiro até o quarto, o vendo pegar algumas peças de roupa e objetos de higiene pessoal. — Aquele moreno, Tao o nome dele, não é? – Kris o olhou de canto, mas Lay continuou: — Me desculpe, mas acho que não deveria perder tempo com alguém como ele.

O garoto de franja se aproximou do maior, tentando encontrar os olhos enraivecidos de Kris que ainda fazia questão de ignorá-lo.

— Eu sou a melhor coisa para você nesse momento Kris. Não alguém que está prestes a morrer por causa de um câncer! Podemos viver feli—

Lay não conseguiu terminar a frase, só conseguiu sentir seu rosto pegando fogo, devido ao tapa que acabou de receber.

— Você fala demais, sabia? – Kris tinha nojo dele. — Você nem conhece o Tao e muito menos sabe o que passamos juntos!

O menor ainda esfregava o rosto que ficaria com as marcas dos dedos de Kris.

— Eu pelo menos ainda tenho muito tempo de vida... – comentou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

O loiro apenas uniu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, Lay era pior do que havia imaginado.

— Você não tem coração Lay... – Fechou a pequena mala, a tirando de cima da cama. — Nunca teve!

Caminhou até a porta, a abrindo e saindo dali.

— Feche-a quando for embora. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de deixar o ex-namorado ali.

Sozinho. 

[...]

— Hey, como vai? – Baekhyun se aproximava da cama, vendo o estado do amigo e engolindo todo o choro. — Quero te dar algo!

Tao o olhava, enquanto o menor tirava da mochila um porta retratos, dando ele ao outro.

— O que eu vou fazer com isso? – Tao lhe sorriu, meio sem jeito.

— Ah... Quero que coloque uma foto bem bonita nela, me promete isso?

O moreno torceu a boca, sentindo alguma dor, puxou o ar, olhando para Baekhyun. Não poderia prometer aquilo.

— Eu vou... Te-tentar.

Kris entrou rapidamente pela porta, segurando a pequena mala e sorrindo ao ver o moreno mais animado, conversando com Baekhyun. Tao o fitou enquanto o outro andava em sua direção. Naquele momento Kris parecia ainda mais lindo. Sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, seguido de uma dor insuportável que tomou conta de seu corpo rapidamente. O médico e os outros se assustaram quando Tao fez uma careta horrível de dor, ouvindo o aparelho cardíaco disparar.

— Tao! – Kris correu em sua direção, segurando seu rosto para que se fitassem. — Agora não Tao, por favor... – falou com a voz embargada.

— Kris? – Luhan perguntou confuso por não entender o que acontecia.

Nem Luhan, nem Chanyeol e Baekhyun entendiam, ficaram mais afastados enquanto assistiam ao desespero do loiro, tentando chamar Tao de volta, mas por que parecia que não estava dando certo?

Tao olhou no fundo dos olhos do outro, parecia que naquele momento estava fora de seu corpo, apenas observando os olhos de Kris, sentindo todo o seu amor apenas com isso. Ouvia a voz do loiro ao longe, lhe chamando, mas não conseguia se mover ou respondê-lo. Quando deu por si, voltara ao seu corpo, e agora sentia na pele o desespero de alguém que estava prestes a  _ perder tudo o que amava. _

— Tao! – Kris gritou mais uma vez, desesperado. — Tao eu te amo tanto, fica comigo, por favor! – Era inútil, Tao não conseguia responder. As lágrimas do loiro já se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos. — Tao eu te amo! – sussurrou apenas para o moreno.

Tao apenas conseguiu sorrir, usando a última gota de vida que tinha em seu corpo. As lágrimas escorriam tímidas. Ainda olhava no fundo dos brilhantes olhos de Kris, desejando que ele permanecesse bem, junto aos seus amigos, e que eles fossem igualmente e infinitamente felizes.

Pelo resto de suas vidas.

O moreno então fechou os olhos, ainda com o sorriso fraco nos lábios.

E então a máquina de batimentos cardíacos apitou.

O fim havia finalmente chegado.  _ Tão rápido.  _

_ “Nossa, mas todos estão chorando, por quê?” _

_ “Porque sua hora chegou, Tao.” _

_ “Ah... Mas já?” _

_ “Sim, querido. Você está com medo?” _

_ “Medo? Não... Eu não tenho mais medo.” _

__

_ Eu... Apenas espero que todos fiquem bem... Espero que sejam felizes e que jamais se esqueçam de mim! Eu tive amigos tão bons, que sempre estiveram comigo, sempre, também sou grato a eles, eternamente!  _

_ E pode ser um pouco egoísta eu sei, mas Kris... Nunca mais se apaixone por alguém, é uma ordem!  _

_ Brincadeira...  _

_ Obrigado, obrigado por ter aparecido em minha vida e ter me mostrado o quanto eu poderia ser feliz. Por ter me ensinado a confiar, perdoar. Por ter me mostrado que eu poderia confiar em você, o deixando entrar em minha vida. _

_ Querendo ou não, sua presença foi muito importante. Com você aprendi a ser eu mesmo... Eu pude aproveitar o resto dos meus dias da forma mais intensa, eu estava apaixonado... E era amado, o melhor de tudo! Você foi a única pessoa com quem eu me sentia à vontade, livre, eu mesmo...  _

_ Querendo ou não, você era o meu pedacinho do paraíso na terra, me mostrou as coisas boas, me diverti ao seu lado e estou muito grato por isso. Ficarei te observando, te zelando de um lugar melhor, mas, por favor, não se esqueça de mim. _

_ Porque eu nunca me esquecerei de você! _

[...]

Kris acordou naquele dia totalmente cansado, nem parecia que havia se deitado e dormido por quase dez horas. Precisava relaxar, esfriar a cabeça.

Fazia quantos dias? O loiro resolveu não contar, nunca contaria.

Ergueu-se da cama, lentamente, sendo recebido por Drako que correu em sua direção abanando o rabo.

— Bom dia amigo... – disse sem ânimo algum.

Foi até o banheiro e se lavou. Tomou alguma coisa e comeu um pedaço de pão, voltando para o quarto e se sentando na cama. Os dedos se enroscaram nos fios loiros que agora se encontravam mais curtos, raspados nas laterais da cabeça.

Depois  _ daquele dia _ Kris resolveu começar uma vida nova, sem pensamentos ruins, sem saudades. Mas a cada movimento do ponteiro do relógio parecia que o universo conspirava contra si, sempre o fazendo se lembrar  _ dele. _

Afinal, era isso que Tao queria. Nunca ser esquecido.

Suspirou, sentindo-se vencido pela vontade que o consumia desde a hora que acordou. Vestiu-se de maneira mais séria, colocando a coleira em Drako que parecia entender muito bem o que fariam naquela manhã de sábado.

— Está pronto amigão? Ansioso?

A quem Kris queria enganar? 

[♫]

_ Seus suaves movimentos com as asas atraem minha atenção. _

_ Seus gestos parecem dizer “hey, venha comigo”. _

_ Seus olhos sinceros contam histórias silenciosas. _

_ Enquanto giramos juntos em toda a noite. _

_ Perdi minha primeira e única alma em sua imagem profunda. _

[♫]

Não demoraram em chegar até onde queriam: o cemitério. Estava aberto e vazio, talvez as almas estivessem sentindo-se solitárias. 

Kris desceu do carro com Drako bem animado, porém o cão o esperava obediente, andava apenas quando Kris lhe pedia ou andava também. Passaram pelo grande e velho portão, procurando o que queriam e logo encontrando.

O loiro viu de longe o lugar onde ele estava enterrado. Sorriu sozinho, sentindo-se solitário mais uma vez. Drako latiu, o tirando de seus devaneios. Talvez tivesse se sentindo ofendido por aquele pensamento.

Balançou a cabeça, começando a andar na direção daquele túmulo quando quase fora atropelado por uma borboleta. Linda. Enorme. Que acabou sobrevoando Kris enquanto o mesmo tentava captar mais de sua beleza.

Ele poderia se julgar louco, um louco ainda apaixonado, mas aquela borboleta...

[♫]

_ Guie-me. _

_ Até o lugar onde vive, leve-me com você. _

_ Seguirei você mesmo que seja no fim do mundo. _

_ Por favor, não saia da vista. _

_ Não desapareça quando a manhã chegar. _

_ Você é aquela bela borboleta. _

[♫]

O loiro ignorou mais uma vez os pensamentos absurdos, andando novamente em direção ao seu destino. Parou assim que se sentiu melhor, já mais aliviado por estar ali, frente à Zitao, mais uma vez.

— Como vai? – disse baixinho, abaixando. Não se deixou evitar lacrimejar. Era muita saudade. — Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar... Sabe Tao, anda sendo difícil, muito difícil me segurar... – Era quase um desabafo, Drako estava sentado ao seu lado, o fitando com certa tristeza. Kris não era um único a sentir saudade. — Drako às vezes se sente sozinho. E eu não vou comentar de Luhan e Baekkie porque deve saber melhor que eu! – Sorriu piscando várias vezes, as lágrimas caíam no chão. 

Novamente, aquela linda borboleta voou, agora sobre seus olhos, pousando lentamente na lápide do moreno. Kris acabou ficando sério.

— Como é que ainda posso sentir você aqui, comigo? Entre meus braços ou sobre o meu corpo? Por que faz isso comigo, Tao?

Kris queria ficar sozinho, ter um momento só seu com Zitao. Havia segurado tanto as emoções depois que o moreno partiu que não se deixou sofrer, era necessário, precisava daquilo. Precisava passar por aquele momento para depois superá-lo e aprender a conviver, mas a ficha parecia ainda não ter caído.

— Me desculpa... Você queria tanto que eu vivesse feliz... Que eu tivesse a vida normal que tinham antes de você ir. Me desculpa Tao, de verdade, me perdoe, mas seria melhor se eu tivesse ido com você. – Sorriu desesperado, percebendo seu estado emocional.

Já não conseguia conter as lágrimas, a visão turva, o gosto doce na boca, seus pulmões pareciam mais limpos agora, mas a alma ainda estava pesada. Tocou a terra, desejando tocar mais uma vez a pele lisinha, os cabelos negros, os lábios bem desenhados e suculentos, queria tanto matar a saudade antes que ela o matasse. Se pudesse fechar os olhos poderia reviver todos aqueles momentos, sensações. Tudo novamente.

_ Mas Zitao estava morto e Kris teria que aceitar.  _

[♫]

_ Escute... De onde veio? Para onde está indo? _

_ Mesmo que eu vague em lugares estranhos e me perca. _

_ Meu coração é tão honesto que o seguirei para onde ele me levar. _

[♫]

— A gente vai se atrasar se continuar desse jeito! – Baekhyun gritava da porta. Luhan, Chanyeol e Sehun o esperavam no carro.

— Estou indo! – Saiu arrumando a camisa esportiva branca, lindo como sempre.

Parou no meio da sala, olhando para um ponto em cima da estante, onde havia o porta retratos que Baekhyun dera a Zitao. Nele, uma foto do moreno, aquele sorriso da foto contagiou o loiro que ainda mantinha-se estático a observando e revivendo mais uma vez todos os ótimos momentos que teve ao lado de quem mais amou na vida.

— Vamos! – Baekhyun alertou novamente.

Os dois desceram e foram de encontro aos demais, Kris cumprimentou Luhan e Sehun, sorrindo, feliz novamente...

Enquanto isso, da varanda do seu apartamento, alguém o observava sentado à cadeira, com Drako ao seu lado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, certo? – Sorriu para o animal. Drako latiu, sabendo que Tao sempre estaria ali.

_ Os vigiando. _

[♫]

_ Leve-me. _

_ Até o lugar onde vive, leve-me com você. _

_ Por favor, não saia de vista... _

_ Não desapareça quando o amanhã chegar... _

_ Não vá! _

_ EXO – Don’t Go _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
